Black and Roses
by Clube Torturadoras de Furuba
Summary: Decidida a terminar com a maldição de seu amado, Rin procura pela ajuda do Shigure, que aceita ajuda-la desde que ela seja a sua amante. Assim começa um triangulo entre ela e os dois possuídos.
1. A proposta de Rin

**_Fanfic: Black and Roses_**

**Casal principal**: Hatsuharu e Isuzu.

C**asais secundários**: Kyo e Tohru, Yuki e Motoko, Momiji e Kagura, Shigure e Akito, Ayame e Mine.

**Gênero**: romance

**_Autor:_**_ Clube das Torturadoras de Furuba_

_Todos os personagens da história pertencem a Natsuki Takaya, mas ela os empresta para a gente continuar a se divertir, e também tortura-los, contando **Outras Histórias de Fruits Basket.**_

**_Censura_**_: Média - para interessados em coisas um pouco mais interessantes que censura livre_

**_Sinopse:_** Decidida a terminar com a maldição de seu amado, Rin procura pela ajuda do Shigure, que aceita ajuda-la desde que ela seja a sua amante. Assim começa um triangulo entre ela e os dois possuídos. Yuki conhece o verdadeiro lado de Motoko, a presidente do Prince Yuki e acaba se apaixonando por ela, mas as outras garotas do fã clube não irão aceitar esse romance. Tentando esquecer suas paixões por Tohru e Kyo os dois primos acabam se aproximando mais e o que era apenas um consolo acaba se transformando num lindo romance entre Momiji e Kagura. Uma fic cheia de romance também entre Kyo e Tohru, Ayame e Mine.

Observação: Essa fic já está finalizada e agora estaremos a publicando aqui no site.

_Para acompanhar a fic:_

_"narração dos fatos"_

_# pensamentos dos personagens. #_

_- diálogos dos personagens._

_Do mais é isso, divirtam-se!!_

_

* * *

_

**Black and Roses**

_Não se pode fugir para sempre..._

_Os sentimentos que mantenho fechados em mim... _

#Esse salto está me matando! "A garota tenta andar o mais rápido por cima por dentro da vegetação rasteira que cobre todo o jardim de entrada da casa de Shigure" Não sei pra que ele tem tanto mato. E nem quem cuida desse mato todo!# "Ela finalmente chega em frente a entrada, e avista o dono da casa logo quando este abre a porta da varanda, distraído com um livro nas mãos"

-Já vou avisando. Não fui eu. Eu não quebrei a janela.

"O vento sopra e bagunça os cabelos dela. Ele lhe fala algumas palavras de cumprimento, mas ela não presta atenção. Sua mente está longe, pensando no que devia ser feito mais a seguir. Seus pensamentos só voltam pra varanda da casa quando ela ouve seu nome"

-... Rin. Vai entrando, a casa é sua.

"Ele entra em casa, e logo é seguido pela garota. Quando ele começa a falar novamente alguma banalidade, ela o interrompe"

-Eu sei que você sabe. Você sabe porque estou aqui. Sabe o que penso e o que quero. Você sabe, Gure-nii. Não é mesmo?

"O silêncio paira no ar por alguns segundos, mas parecem que se passaram horas. E ele responde, com uma voz distante"

-... Sei lá. Talvez. Não sei se posso corresponder as suas expectativas.

-Pois corresponda. E responda, Gure-nii.

-Será que é assim? "Shigure se senta e pega um livro. Rin permanece em pé a sua frente" Eu pareço ser um homem tão fácil assim?

-Nem um pouco. O tom da voz da garota é firme e seguro

-Ha! "Ele a olha nos olhos" Então você é tola mesmo? É isso? "Shigure joga o livro cair no chão" Ou a sua tolice só faz parte do seu jogo?

"Rin ajoelha-se na sua frente, e o encara. Ele continua a falar"

-.. Vejamos... O que eu vou fazer...?

"Rin volta a insistir que Shigure lhe conte o que sabe, e ele, sem dizer nem que sim e nem que não, acaba provocando a impaciência da garota que segura com firmeza o seu braço, fazendo com que o olhar distraído de Shigure, volte a parar em seus olhos"

"Rin continua insistindo para que Shigure lhe conte o que sabe, e ele, por sua vez, continua desconversando. Ela acaba se irritando, e segura o seu braço com força, obrigando o olhar distraído de Shigure parar novamente em seus olhos. Até que ele resolve levantar um tópico ainda não tocado"

-Porque eu revelaria algo que prejudicaria Akito? Que vantagem eu teria?

"Ela afrouxa os dedos, em vez de apertar, passa a acariciar delicadamente os braço de Shigure"

-Não há muito que eu possa oferecer. Tudo que tenho é meu corpo. E ela continua o encarando, e fala com total segurança Você poderá usá-lo como quiser. E quando quiser.

"Shigure a observa, e fala num tom despojado, como se conversasse sobre algo banal do cotidiano"

-Isso que é determinação... E tudo pelo Hatsuharu.

"Ao ouvir o nome de seu ex namorado, Rin não consegue mas manter a pose e acaba deixando um olhar triste aparecer em seu rosto. Shigure volta a dizer que não sabe de nada, e entre outras palavras, que não pode ajudá-la. Ele levanta-se e larga Rin ali, ajoelhada no chão. Fala mais algumas coisas que ela não ouve, mas ela não se satisfaz"

#Não. Eu não vim aqui atoa, sei que ele está me enganando! E já que o Haru não é mais meu namorado, não vai ter problema nenhum de eu terminar o que eu vim fazer aqui. E se faço isso é porque o amo, e quero salvar ele, pelo menos...#

"Rin se levanta, ignorando totalmente o que Shigure ainda lhe fala. Ele está em pé, de costas pra ela, e ela o abraça por trás. Ele se mantém calado por alguns segundos, e Rin o acaricia. Ele volta a falar"

-No fundo só o que você quer é isso, não é? "Ele se vira, mas se mantém abraçado a garota" Eu devia estar enganado. O Hatsuharu não tem nada com essa história. Você é que cansou de namorar uma criança, e quis saber o que é um homem de verdade, estou certo?

"Rin nada responde, antes que desista da idéia, o beija como se beijasse o próprio Hatsuharu. Eles se separam, e Shigure volta a falar"

-Se é assim... Vamos lá pra cima... Rin.

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

* * *

****

Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado do nosso primeiro capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.

Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.


	2. Futuros Amantes

"Rin olha um pouco surpresa para Shigure, mas se lembra do porque estava ali. O seu objetivo era salvar o Haru. Queria acabar com a maldição, somente assim é que o possuído pelo espírito do boi poderia ser feliz"

-Sim "Rin tenta disfarçar o nervosismo e dá um leve sorriso ao Shigure" #Não posso fraquejar agora. Não vou desistir#

"Shigure fica um pouco em dúvida se leva realmente a garota para o seu quarto. Ele lhe olha fixamente, como se quisesse que ela própria desistisse da idéia" #Até que a Rin se tornou uma linda garota# "Ele passa as mãos em seus longos cabelos sem desviar o olhar de seus profundos olhos negros" #Ela me faz pensar em como seria a Akito se ela fosse criada como uma mulher# "Shigure a abraça e sussurra em seu ouvido"

-Você tem certeza de que quer ir mesmo lá para cima? "Shigure sente o doce perfume dos cabelos da possuída"

"Rin o abraça e sente a barba de um dia sem ter sido feita de Shigure a roçar na pele fina de seu rosto" #O Haru ainda não tem tudo isso de barba#

-Quer ir mesmo lá? "Shigure encosta os seus lábios nos lábios da garota"

#O que eu faço?# "Rin fica com os olhos abertos enquanto é beijada por Shigure" #Devo mesmo subir com ele? Talvez se eu fizer isso nunca mais fique com o Haru#

"Shigure abre os seus olhos e se afasta da garota"

-É melhor você ir embora Rin... Não quero que você fique comigo sem pensar muito bem antes, se é isso que quer mesmo... "Shigure volta a ficar de costa para ela e se aproxima da janela"

#Eu preciso fazer isso. Tenho que saber o que ele sabe para acabar a maldição. O Haru merece a liberdade# "Rin mais uma vez se aproxima de Shigure e o abraça"

-Você não quer ficar mesmo comigo? "Rin fala bem baixinho na orelha do possuído e o abraça por detrás"

"A voz doce e o hálito quente vindo em sua orelha, faz com que fique arrepiado"

-Rin, não brinque com fogo que você pode realmente se queimar...

-Eu quero ir lá para cima... "Rin volta a sussurrar mais uma vez"

-Senhor Shigure, já limpamos tudo... "Tohru entra sorrindo no escritório e vê Rin abraçando Shigure pelas costas" Ah mil desculpas, não sabia que o senhor estava acompanhado...

-Rin, essa é Tohru Honda. Tohru essa é a Isuzu Sohma. A possuída pelo espírito do cavalo.

-Muito boa tarde. #Nossa como ela é linda e sensual# Muito prazer em conhecer-la.

"Rin se afasta do possuído e apenas lhe observa sem falar nada"

-Já arrumaram as malas para a viagem de vocês? #Ainda bem que a Tohru apareceu. Não sei se iria me segurar, já estava quase pegando na mão da Rin para a levar#

-Ainda não. Estamos ajuntando os cacos dos vidros enquanto que o Kyo arrumou o buraco da janela...

-Gure-nii, você mudou de idéia? "Rin volta o abraçar"

#Não posso acreditar que essa doida está realmente falando sério# "Shigure fica um pouco desconcertado enquanto que Tohru olha sem entender nada para eles"

-Pra que a pressa, Rin? Tohru, a Rin irá jantar aqui com a gente. Poderia chamar os meninos para a cumprimentar-la também.

-Sim. "Tohru sobe para o seu quarto para chamar os outros três possuídos"

-Você não se importa de jantar aqui, não é mesmo? "Shigure a abraça pela sua cintura"

"Rin coloca seu rosto no peito de Shigure e sente a suave brisa do final da tarde de verão a entrar pela janela e sente os lábios de Shigure em sua testa"

-Porque está fazendo isso?

-Você mesmo já falou o porquê. Cansei de namorar crianças. "Rin faz um carinho no rosto de Shigure"

-Hum... E agora quer namorar um homem... "Shiguire deixa que a sua mão deslize delicadamente até o final das costas de Rin, e aproxima ainda mais o seu corpo do dele"

"Rin fica um pouco ruborizada ao sentir aonde as mãos de Shigure pararam"

-HAUHAUAHAUAHU... Como você fica ainda mais linda quando está envergonhada... "Shigure fala bem baixinho em seu ouvido" Pois bem, se me deixar te beijar agora já sabe onde isso vai parar...

"Shigure mal acaba de falar a frase e recebe um longo beijo de Rin"

**-- -- -- -- -- **

#Como a senhorita Isuzu é linda# "Tohru sobe os últimos degraus da escada ainda com a imagem da garota"

"No quarto Kyo e Momiji ainda conversam sobre a vez que o gato entrou pelo teto do quarto da Tohru, enquanto que Yuki retorna a sua infância e se lembra do dia em que ajudou a Tohru e que lhe entregou o boné"

-Já voltou Tohru? "Momiji deixa o Kyo falando sozinho e vai para o lado da menina" Vamos arrumar a sua mala agora? Mal vejo a hora de estar na praia com você...

-Sim "Tohru abre um enorme sorriso" mas antes, o senhor Shigure está chamando vocês para irem cumprimentar a senhorita Isuzu.

-O que a Rin está aqui? "Yuki que havia retornado a realidade graças a voz de Momiji, pergunta com um certo tom de espanto em sua voz"

-Humf... "Kyo fica em pé e coloca as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças"

-Viva, será que a Rin vai com a gente para a praia também? "Momiji fala com muita alegria" Vamos lá Tohru... "O coelho pega na mão da menina e caminha em direção da escada" Vamos lá falar um oi para a Rin...

"Os dois descem as escadas rapidamente, sendo seguidos por Yuki e pelo Kyo que ainda está com as mãos nos bolsos e sem demonstrar o menor interesse pela visita. E sem cerimônia Momiji abre a porta do escritório e os quatros presenciam o beijo de Shigure e Rin"

-Ixi, foi mal Shii-chan.."Momiji fica um pouco sem jeito ao perceber que deveria ter batido na porta"

#Mas porquê a Rin estava beijando o Shigure? Será que ela terminou com o Haru por causa dele?# "Yuki era o único entre os quatros que sabia do namoro de Rin e Haru"

-ahaha... Tudo bem Momicchi... "Shigure segura a Rin pela cintura"

-Como vai Rin? "Yuki lhe pergunta sem desviar o olhar da mão de Shigure na cintura da garota"

-Bem "Rin responde um pouco sem jeito pela situação" #Mas que droga, não imaginava que eles me veriam beijando o Shigure#

-Você irá conosco para a praia também, Rin? "Momiji lhe pergunta todo sorridente" Seria ótimo se a Kagura também fosse.

-TÁ MALUCO MOLEQUE? "Kyo dá um berro"

**By Kyo**

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**


	3. O trato feito

"Assim que escuta o Momiji dizendo que a Kagura também poderia ir a praia os olhinhos de Tohru brilham"

-SIMMM... Será muito mais divertido se a senhorita Kagura também for.

#Mas o que deu nessa garota? Como ela pode ficar tão feliz por estar com pessoas como nós?# "Rin que até então está em pé ao lado de Shigure, resolve se sentar na poltrona que está no canto próximo a uma das janelas. Ela observa que o final da tarde chegou ao seu fim, e que as primeiras estrelas estão surgindo no céu"

-Ahhh não Tohru, nem pensar. "Kyo finalmente tira as mãos dos bolsos e fecha ainda mais a cara" Não tó a fim de ficar na praia com a Kagura pegando no meu pé.

-Pensa bem Kyo... Muitas vezes essas viagens só servem para afastar jovens casais. Quem sabe por lá a Kagura-chan não perceba o quanto que você é um péssimo namorado? "Shigure lhe fala a primeira coisa que lhe vêm à mente, como tentativa de apagar das memórias deles a cena que tinham acabado de presenciar"

-PÁRA DE SER CHATO KYO. EU VOU CHAMAR A KAGURA-CHAN PARA IR A PRAIA COM A GENTE SIM. A GENTE VAI SE DIVERTIR MUITO, NÉ TOHRU? "O coelho corre para o lado da garota, para evitar os cascudos da gato"

-Vamos sim Momiji... Vou ficar muito feliz em passar esse verão com todos vocês.

"Alheio ao assunto discutindo naquele escritório, Yuki observa a possuída pelo espírito do cavalo, enquanto que ela está sentada a olhar pela janela" #Não consigo acreditar que a Rin terminou com o Haru por causa do Shigure. Será que eu devo contar ao Haru? Não quero nem imaginar como o Haru ficará quando souber. Mas ela tinha que ficar justamente com o Shigure, a pessoa que o Haru mais admira#

"Rin sente que está sendo observada pelo Yuki, mas não encontra coragem para lhe olhar e continua olhando para as novas estrelas que surgem no céu"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Tohru prepara o jantar daquela noite, muito mais animada do que o de costume. Está feliz porque Momiji e a Izusu também jantaram com eles. Por diversas vezes, Tohru tentou conversar com Rin, mas essa se manteve fria e distante o tempo todo"

-Kyo... Será que a senhorita Izusu não gostou de mim? "Tohru está esperando o gohan ficar pronto para fazer alguns onigiris"

-Nem esquenta, Tohru. A Rin é bem esquisita mesmo, eu mesmo pouco conversei com ela. Acho que dos doze, o Haru é quem mais tem contato com ela. Pelo menos sempre a via conversando com ele lá no Dojo.

"Kyo lhe responde ao notar que a garota está um pouco preocupada pelo fato da possuída não ter conversado muito com ela. E na tentativa de mudar os pensamentos da cabeça da menina, lhe dá um pequeno tabefe na testa"

-Vamos, deixa disso. Daqui a pouco ela será sua amiga como a Kagura.

-O senhor acha mesmo?? "Os olhos de Tohru brilham, ao pensar nas três correndo pela praia"

"Enquanto Kyo e Tohru estão na cozinha preparando os últimos detalhes do jantar, Momiji está cochilando deitado no sofá da sala e por isso se dá conta do que está acontecendo ali"

"Desde que os garotos entraram em seu escritório, Shigure e Rin não voltaram a ficar a sós. Enquanto que para o Momiji, Kyo e Tohru a cena já tinha desaparecido de suas mente, na de Yuki a cada momento ela voltava. Ele era o único que sabia do namoro de Rin com Haru e isso o deixava ainda mais incomodado"

-Venha com a gente para a praia, Rin. "Shigure que estava sentado no degrau da escada a puxa pelo braço e a coloca sentada em seu colo"

"Rin cai sentada no meio do colo de Shigure e fica imediatamente corada, mas ao percebe a desaprovação no olhar de Yuki, ela se levanta"

-O que eu vou fazer lá na praia com vocês? "Rin volta a ficar em pé ao lado de Shigure"

-Oras... O titio aqui tem uma larga lista do que podemos fazer por lá. "Shigure dá um tapa na bunda da garota"

-Não sabia que vocês estavam tão íntimos assim.. "Yuki não se contem e fala sem pensar"

#Não acredito que falei isso.# -Me desculpe. "Yuki se sente muito envergonhado" Vou ver se a Tohru precisa de ajuda.

"Yuki nem espera pela resposta e entra na cozinha"

"Shigure apenas o observa enquanto caminha em direção da cozinha e assim que o rato some de suas vistas, ele se levanta ficando ao lado da Rin"

-Humm... O Yuki sabia do seu namoro com o Haa-kun?

-Não. A gente namorava escondido. O Akito foi o único que descobriu. "Ao se lembrar de Akito, Rin relembra a terrível dor que sentiu quando foi empurrada da janela pelo patriarca"

-E foi por isso que vocês terminaram? "Shigure fala baixinho para não acordar ao Momiji"

-Creio que isso não te interessa. "Rin também lhe responde com um tom baixo em sua voz" O que quero saber agora, é se você aceita a minha proposta.

"Shigure olha para a cozinha para ter certeza de que os garotos não estão voltando para a sala, e fala ainda mais baixo no ouvido de Rin" - Você será a minha amante em troca da minha ajuda para acabar com a maldição. É essa realmente a sua proposta?

-É. Vai me aceitar como a sua amante ou não?

"Shigure a observa de cima até embaixo" -Vejamos... Acho que eu não posso aceitar a sua proposta sem saber se realmente me valerá a pena.

-Vamos lá para cima então. "Rin lhe responde decida e cheia de raiva"

-Calma Rin. "Shigure se aproxima e lhe faz um carinho no rosto" Realmente você se tornou uma mulher muito bonita e atraente.

"A proximidade de Shigure faz com que a sua respiração fique mais acelerada. Parecia que aquele par de olhos negros estava lendo o fundo de sua alma"

**By Kyo**


	4. Preparativos da Viagem

"Shigure percebe que a respiração de Rin está um pouco acelerado, e para lhe provocar, ele se aproxima ainda mais dela, a ponto de quase encostar os seus lábios nos dela"

"Shigure percebe que a respiração de Rin está um pouco acelerada, e para lhe provocar, ele se aproxima ainda mais dela, a ponto de quase encostar os seus lábios nos dela"

-Sabe qual é a melhor vantagem de um namoro entre os doze? "Shigure lhe observa sem ao menos piscar" É o da gente não se transformar quando nos abraçamos. "Shigure lhe dá um apertado abraço e lhe fala em seu ouvido" Não imagina como é ruim estar com uma pessoa, e ficar o tempo tudo com medo de ser abraçado. "Ele lentamente passa os lábios pela bochecha de Rin até ficar novamente olhando nos fundos de seus olhos"

"Rin ao sentir os lábios de Shigure em sua pele, fica toda arrepiada, e por alguns instantes fica perdida naquele olhar"

"Shigure a solta e dá um passo para trás" -Está bem Rin. Eu vou aceitar a sua proposta. "lhe fala com um leve sorriso nos lábios"

-Então irá me ajudar a descobrir uma maneira de acabar com a nossa maldição?

-Sim, e em troca você será a minha amante. "Shigure agora abre um largo sorriso"

-Mas eu tenho uma condição?

-E qual é?

-O nosso acordo valerá até o Haru terminar o colegial.

"Shigure lhe estende a mão" -Muito bem, o nosso acordo valerá por três anos.

"Rin lhe estende a mão também" -Mas sinceramente espero que termine bem antes disso.

"Shigure aproveita que está segurando a mão da garota e a puxa para junto de si e lhe dá um beijo. E após alguns segundos, e de ter o seu beijo retribuído, ele volta a falar em seu ouvido" -Oras minha querida, quem sabe você não acabe desejando para que eu lhe aceite mesmo depois que a nossa maldição estiver acabado?

-Gure-nii... você é muito convencido.

-Não. Sou apenas realista e um ótimo amante. "Shigure lhe dá uma piscadinha"

"Ao escutar que os garotos estavam retornando para a sala, Shigure e Rin se afastam um do outro. Yuki olha um pouco desconfiado para os dois, enquanto que Tohru acorda o Momiji para Jantar e Kyo coloca os pratos na mesa"

"O clima do jantar não é o mesmo de todos os dias. A presença de Momiji faz com que o ambiente fique mais alegre e descontraído. Tohru havia preparado tudo com muito mais carinho e dedicação para todos. Com exceção de Rin, que somente abriu a boca para comer, todos os demais conversaram animadamente, até mesmo o possuído pelo espírito do gato, já havia se conformado com a ida de Kagura para a praia, e agora participava da conversa"

-AHAHAHAH... Essa sua história foi ótima Gure-nii "Momiji olha para o relógio do seu celular" Nossa?! Já são quase onze horas. "Momiji se levanta" O motorista deve até estar dormindo no carro... Ei Rin, quer uma carona para a sede?

"Isuzu não sabe o que lhe responder e olha para Shigure"

-Claro que a Rin irá pegar uma carona com você. Está muito tarde para ela voltar sozinha. "Shigure também se levanta da mesa e acende um cigarro"

"Isuzu também se levanta e fica vendo o Momiji se despedir de todos"

-Até amanhã Tohru "O coelho encosta a sua bochecha na da menina" Acho que nem vou conseguir dormir, tamanha é a minha ansiedade.

-Eu também não vou. Ainda mais sabendo que a senhorita Kagura também irá. E a senhorita Isuzu, resolveu ir?

"Antes que Rin pudesse lhe responder, Shigure fala por ela"

-Mas é claro que ela irá. "Shigure lhe dá uma piscadinha"

"Naquela madrugada, Rin não conseguiu ficar deitada em sua cama. Não tinha sono. Em sua mente vinha sempre a imagem de Haru. Ela queria se convencer que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Fez a proposta para o Shigure, só pensando na felicidade de Haru. Para ela, ser amante do favorito de Akito, era um preço bem baixo a ser pago pela liberdade de seu ex-namorado"

"No dia seguinte o ônibus fretado chegou a casa de Shigure, trazendo Momiji, Rin e Kagura, para depois leva-los á casa de praia dos Sohmas"

**By Kyo**

"Yuki, da janela da sala, observa o ônibus estacionar e vê Momiji lhe acenando da janela. Ele faz sinal para esperarem e vai avisar aos outros. Yuki já havia preparado sua mala desde a noite anterior. Kyo separou poucas coisas pra levar, e logo no inicio da manhã também já tinha a sua bagagem pronta; estava agora caído no sofá destraído com o tédio do inicio de dia. Tohru, que teve que ajudar o Shigure com as coisas dele, foi a única que se atrasou, e no momento ainda está no andar de cima terminando com as bagagens"

- Humpf... Acho que vou lá em cima ver se a Tohru precisa de alguma coisa. "Kyo levanta preguiçosamente do sofá e sobe as escadas"

# E eu "pensou Yuki" vou levar logo minhas coisas lá pra fora pra adiantar#

"Assim que Yuki abre a porta, avista Kagura com olhos ansiosos procurando Kyo; Momiji conversando distraidamente com ela, e Isuzu dentro do ônibus, calada e séria"

#Como a Rin é esquisita. Nem no dia de uma viagem ela se mostra um pouco mais contente... Será que anda acontecendo alguma coisa com ela? #

"Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando Momiji e Kagura se aproximam e o cumprimentam"

- Bom dia Yuki! O primeiro a sair de casa já com a bagagem na mão! "Momiji comenta enquanto aponta para as malas de Yuki" E cadê o resto do pessoal? Cadê a Tohru?

- Bom dia Momiji, Kagura. Eles estão la dentro terminando de arrumar as coisas, sabe com o Shigure é desorganizado. A Tohru o ajudou a fazer a bagagem, e acabou por se atrasar. Mas acredito que já estejam descendo. Vou guardar logo as minhas coisas e as do Kyo para adiantar.

- Então o Kyon vem mesmo? "Kagura pergunta sorridente, enquanto espia entre as malas qual seria a do seu amado"

- É, ele vem sim. "Yuki lhe responde com um doce sorriso" Ele está la em cima ajudando a Tohru com a bagagem dela.

#A Tohru... Hunf...#

"Kagura não fala nada, mas é notável o desconforto no rosto da garota ciumenta. Yuki leva as malas para dentro do ônibus, e volta a conversar enquanto espera os outros"

**By Thata Srta Rainey **


	5. Dentro do Ônibus

"Finalmente os outros possuídos surgem à porta. Primeiro Tohru, apenas com sua bolsinha de mão, corre e vai cumprimentar a seus dois amigos. Logo depois sai Kyo, com uma cara emburrada, carregando as malas da garota. E por último, Shigure, que quando já estava botando as malas no ônibus, recebe um olhar fuzilador de Yuki e volta correndo pra trancar a porta da frente da casa. Depois de portas trancadas, malas no ônibus, e pessoas que se já haviam se cumprimentado, todos estavam prontos para partir. Shigure é o primeiro a subir no ônibus; ele avista Isuzu que olha distante pela janela e se senta ao lado da garota"

- Bom dia, Rin. Não me parece muito animada com a viagem, mas quando chegar lá eu faço você mudar essa cara. "Ele dá um sorrisinho safado para ela, que ignora as segundas intenções do olhar - e das palavras - do cachorro"

- Bom dia pra você também, Shigure.

"O segundo a entrar no ônibus é Yuki, que sem pensar muito aonde irá sentar, senta num lugar qualquer na frente do ônibus. Tohru sobe em seguida e senta ao seu lado"

- Posso me sentar aqui, senhor Yuki?

- Claro, Tohru.

- Ahhhhhhhh! "A voz manhosa de Momiji chama a atenção dos dois" Eu quero que a Tohru sente comigo!

- Tudo bem, Momiji. Eu troco de lugar com você.  
"Yuki levanta antes que Tohru pudesse responder qualquer coisa, e faz a alegria do coelho. Kagura sobe logo depois dele, arrastando Kyo pelo braço"

- Vamos, meu amor! Quero que você sente do meu lado, e iremos agarradinhos até lá!

- A não, Kagura! Eu quero ir sozinho! Me solte! "Kyo tenta se debater como um peixe fora d'água, mais sua força é inútil comparada a da garota. Ela o arremeça no banco e imediatamente senta ao lado dele"

- Você VAI ficar aí!

#Essa viagem vai ser longa e cansativa... Mas que saco.# "Kyo resmunga em pensamento quando se dá por vencido. Se apóia na janela para evitar que Kagura o agarre num abraço"

- Iupiiiiiii! "Novamente o grito de Momiji chama a atenção dos outros" Podemos ir, motorista!

"A viagem, apesar de descontraída pela conversa de todos, é lenta, pois além do destino ser longe, o ônibus é obrigado a ir devagar por causa da estrada perigosa. Kagura já gastou todas as suas energias mantendo Kyo ao seu lado, e agora cochila apoiada no ombro dele, que também desistiu de empurrar a garota pro outro lado; Yuki foi no banco da frente do banco da Tohru e do Momiji, e passou o caminho todo até então conversando com os dois. Shigure e Rin, que estão mais afastados dos outros, no banco de trás, conversam baixinho, de maneira que ninguém ouve o que eles falam. Kyo vê uma boa oportunidade de se livrar de Kagura - nem que seja por alguns instantes - e segura delicadamente a cabeça da garota, enquanto passa por ela e consegue sair do seu lugar."

#Finalmente. Já estava ficando com cãibra de ficar na mesma posição. "Ele estica os braços enquanto caminha e senta em outro banco, sozinho" Bom, pelo menos dormindo ela não fica falando#

"Tohru avista que o gato levantou e sentou-se sozinho, e se preocupa"

- O senhor Kyo foi sentar lá sozinho.. Será que ele brigou com a senhorita Kagura?

"Momiji e Yuki olham pro lugar onde Tohru aponta" Acho que vou ver se está tudo bem com ele.

" Momiji olha com cara de cachorro pidão para a amiga, mas ela não percebe e levanta para sentar-se ao lado de Kyo. Yuki, que com o fim da conversa acabou por recostar a cabeça no vidro e apreciar a paisagem, já está quase cochilando. Sentindo-se sozinho, Momiji levanta-se e vai sentar ao lado da Kagura. Ela acorda quando percebe a movimentação ao seu lado, e avista o coelho tristonho"

- Momiji? Ué? Cadê o Kyo? "Ela procura e o encontra ao lado da Tohru"

- Ele roubou a minha acompanhante. "Momiji responde com uma voz tristonha, e Kagura sente a mesma coisa"

- É... Pelo visto os dois estavam esperando uma chance pra ficarem sozinhos! "Kagura responde com um ciúme visível na voz, mas logo se controla" Deixa eles pra lá, quando chegarmos lá, nós retomamos nossos pares.

- Sim! Por enquanto, posso ir com você?

- Claro!

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

-Humm... pelo visto essa viagem será muito mais interessante do que imagino. "Shigure e Rin estão sentados quase nos últimos bancos do ônibus"

-Do que está falando? "Rin que estava sentada ao lado da janela, só prestava atenção na paisagem que passava, e pouco lhe importava o que estava ocorrendo dentro daquele veículo"

-Você verá... Acho que a temperatura nesse verão atingirá níveis bem elevados. "Shigure fica apenas observando a conversa animada que se iniciou entre a Tohru e o Kyo, depois que a menina foi se sentar ao seu lado" #Pelo visto a Kagura estava a ponto de perder o seu noivinho#

-Gure-nii..."Isuzu olha para dentro do ônibus, para se certificar que nenhum dos outros iria escutar a conversa" já sabe como que irá me ajudar?

"Desde que iniciaram a viagem, havia trocado apenas algumas palavras vagas e sem importância com Shigure"

-Não se preocupe.. "Shigure coloca a sua mão na perna da garota" Eu sei qual é a minha parte no acordo. Mas convenhamos que eu não tenho a mesma presa que você... ahahahah...

"Rin apenas se limita a olhar para a mão dele em sua perna esquerda"

- O que devemos pensar agora, é no que iremos dizer aos demais. Assim como o Yuki, todos irão estranhar a nossa aproximação tão repentina. Já imaginou se Akito fica sabendo desse nosso segredinho?

#Se com o Haru, ele me empurrou pela janela, agora certamente irá me matar# "Rin volta a olhar pela janela e nada lhe responde"

-Só se a gente falar, que você é a minha secretária. "Shigure abre um largo sorriso" #Ahh, finalmente vou realizar mais um sonho#

-Gure-nii, se esqueceu que eles já viram a gente se beijando? Cedo ou tarde Akito ficará sabendo.

-Pode ser. Mas até lá, vamos pedir aos outros que não falem nada do que viram, e fazemos de conta que você é apenas a minha secretária.

-Vou ter que lhe chamar de sensei também??

-HAUAHAUIHAUAHAUAHAUAHU... "A alta gargalhada de Shigure faz com que os outros olhem para trás" Pode me chamar de MEU AMO mesmo... ahahahahah

**By Kyo**


	6. A Chegada

"A indignação de Isuzu é tão grande, diante de tamanha barbaridade dita por Shigure, que ela num piscar de olhos pula o possuído e vai se sentar a dois bancos na frente. Tal situação só faz com que Shigure ria mais e ainda mais alto. A cara de espanto de Rin ao escutar o "MEU AMO" faz com que a piada fique ainda melhor"

-Nossa?! O que será que a Rin falou para o Shii-chan para ele rir tanto assim? "Momiji e Kagura que também olharam para trás, aproveitam para espiarem Kyo e Tohru"

-Humf... Vai saber? Não consigo nem imaginar a Rin contando piada. Ela é sempre tão seca comigo. Mas pelo visto, não é apenas o Gure-chan que está se divertindo?

-Está falando do Kyo e da Tohru, né? Parece que a conversa deles também está bem animada. "Momiji fala com um tom um pouco triste em sua voz"

-É. "Kagura volta a olhar para trás" Será que a gente não deveria ir até lá? O que acha Momiji-kun?

-Eu adoraia ir por causa da Tohru, mas certamente o Kyo irá me bater.

-Então eu vou. "Kagura se levanta"

"Kyo estava sentado ao lado da janela e a Tohru no banco do corredor. Kagura se senta no banco ao lado da Tohru"

-Pronto Tohru... Pode deixar que agora eu faço companhia ao Kyon. "Kagura abre um sorriso 100"

-Ahn?... A claro. "Tohru rapidamente se levanta, não dando tempo para o gato se manifestar e vai se sentar ao lado do Momiji"

-Prontinho meu amor. "Kagura se senta ao lado do Kyo e já o abraça" Como é bom acordar e te ver por perto. Mal vejo a hora da gente fazer isso todos os dias.

-Ficou louca é Kagura? "Kyo sente que o abraço da garota fica ainda mais apertado, e resolve calar a boca" #É melhor não falar mais nada, senão não chegarei com todos os ossos até a praia. Ficar todos esses dias com a Kagura não será nada fácil# "O possuído olha para os bancos da frente é vê que o Momiji está com a cabeça encostada no ombro da Tohru"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Nossa... Que casa linda. "Tohru fica muito impressionada com o tamanho da casa a beira mar"

"A casa de praia dos Sohmas está localizada a beira-mar. Tem dois andares, sendo que nos andares superiores estão os quartos. Descendo por uma pequena escada que está nos fundos da casa, já se está na praia"

-Vamos Tohru... Vamos escolher os nossos quartos. "Kagura a puxa pela mão e some com ela escada acima, enquanto que os demais estão tirando as bagagens do ônibus"

"Rin que já estava com sua mala em mãos, sobe pelas escadas e escolhe um dos menores quartos, bem ao lado da escada. Queria garantias de que ficaria sozinha no quarto. Desde que passou a morar com a família da Kagura, elas dividiam o mesmo quarto. E lhe pareceu uma ótima oportunidade para ficar sozinha agora"

"Kagura, já ciente de que não poderia dormir no mesmo quarto que o Kyo, tratou de ficar no mesmo quarto que a Tohru. Elas escolheram o último quarto do corredor, que era bem amplo e com banheiro dentro do quarto. Estava muito animada com esses dias que ficariam juntas. Tohru era uma das poucas amigas normais que ela tinha, e era a única que sabia dos segredos dos doze, sendo assim, Kagura se sentia muito mais a vontade para conversar com ela"

"Shigure ficou no quarto do meio do corredor e ao lado do das meninas. E como havia duas camas, e já prevendo a briga que o Kyo iria armar caso ficasse no mesmo quarto que o Yuki, ele tratou de colocar as coisas do Yuki em seu quarto"

"Momiji correu para colocar as suas coisas no quarto de frente ao que a Tohru estava. Apesar de haver duas camas nesse quarto também. Kyo preferiu ficar no quarto ao lado do de Momiji, e que ficava ao lado do banheiro"

"Na parte inferior da casa, estava localizada a cozinha e uma ampla sala com varanda com as escadas que levavam até a praia. Aquela bela casa, seria o novo lar deles nas próximas 4 semanas"

"Yuki está tirando as suas roupas da mala e arrumando no armário e gavetas, enquanto que Shigure está deitado na cama, observando a paciência com que o rato executa a tarefa"

-Realmente não nega o que é... Você é muito perfeccionista mesmo.

-Mas não tenho as outras características atribuídas a quem nascem sob o signo do rato.

-Sim, acho que elas batem muito pouco com a gente mesmo.

"Yuki percebe que a mala do possuído pelo cachorro está ainda ao lado da porta. Durante alguns minutos o silêncio volta a tomar conta do quarto. Shigure que está deitado na cama, próxima a janela, sente a brisa do mar a entrar. Ele fecha os olhos por alguns instantes e deixa-se ser levado pelo barulho das ondas. O rato que já havia acabado sua tarefa, está agora sentado na cama"

#Apesar de ter tanta gente nessa casa, sinto-me sozinho. Será que essa minha solidão nunca terá um fim?# "Yuki se deita, ficando de costas para Shigure e fica olhando para a porta" #Não consigo nem me relacionar com os doze, imagina então com as pessoas normais. Será que aquelas meninas do Prince Yuki, continuariam me idolatrando tanto se soubessem quem eu sou realmente#

"Yuki passa a recordar da conversa que havia tido dias atrás com Motoko Minagawa, quando eles se encontraram na sala dos arquivos da escola"

#A senhorita Minagawa, também me falou que é insegura. Eu sempre achei que a causa da minha insegurança era a minha maldição. Esse medo que tenho de me aproximar dos outros, de ser tocado e me transformar num rato, mas porque será que a senhorita Minagawa também é insegura? Porque será que ela quer amadurecer?#

-Yuki "A voz repentina de Shigure faz com que o garoto dê um pulo na cama" me desculpa se te assustei. "Shigure se senta na cama e Yuki faz o mesmo"

-Tudo bem. É que estava quase cochilando. "Yuki fica com vergonha de lhe dizer no que estava pensando"

-Posso te pedir um favor?

"Yuki faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça"

-Não comente com ninguém sobre o que viu ontem, lá em casa.

-Não vou falar.

**By Kyo**


	7. Uma Bela Manhã

"Já é tarde da noite, quase amanhecendo. A casa está escura. Do lado de fora a única claridade é das estrelas, já que a lua crescente já sumiu no horizonte a algum tempo. O céu negro começa a se tingir de uns raios rosados. Os primeiros passarinhos começam a piar, trazendo os primeiros sons da manhã cor-de-rosa pra dentro da casa de veraneio. Momiji, que havia dormido mal a noite anterior, desperta apenas com o som dos passarinhos do lado de fora. Ele abre os olhos e continua deitado na cama, ainda curtindo o friozinho da manhã"

#Amanheceu. "Ele, ainda deitado, dirige os olhos para a janela, afim de ver o lado de fora pelas brechas que a cortina deixa quando o vento bate" Nhaaa.. Que coisa estranha isso que eu sinto. É uma vontade maior que tudo de estar ao lado dela... "Ele olha tristemente para a porta de seu quarto" Parece uma necessidade vital ver o rosto dela nesse instante! Se eu pudesse fazer tudo que queria... Iria agora lá, só para vigiar-lhe o sono... Só para ter certeza que ela está dormindo como um anjo. "Momiji levanta-se devagar, mas permanece sentado na cama. Ele puxa a coberta e se enrosca nela: as manhãs à beira do mar costumam ser geladas" Mas eu não vou. Isso é loucura demais, eu sei que ela não me ama... Não posso deixar esse sentimento tomar conta de mim desse jeito. Acho que vou botar uma roupa mas quentinha e vou dar uma volta na praia. Sim, é isso, uma volta na praia é tudo que eu quero!

"Momiji tira o pijama de coelhinhos e se veste. Em seguida ele escova os cabelos e abre a porta pra descer. Ele para em frente ao quarto das garotas quando percebe que a porta do delas já está aberta e as camas feitas"

# Ueh... "Ele bota o dedo na boca, pensativo" Será que elas mudaram de quarto depois que eu fui dormir? "Ele olha pro outro lado do corredor" Ou será que elas já acordaram?! #

_- Bom dia, Momiji!_

"Ele leva um susto e olha na direção da escada, daonde vem a voz"

- Kagura? Nossa, você já acordou? "Ele olha meio sonolento na direção da garota, franzindo os olhos para ver se é ela mesma"

- Shhh, fale baixo, Momiji! O pessoal todo ainda está dormindo! Eu e a Tohru que acordamos cedo porque estávamos muito animadas e não agüentávamos mais ficar lá atoa, deitadas, sem fazer nada. "Ela anda na direção dele, o puxa pela mão e já o leva escada abaixo" Então decidimos fazer um café da manhã bem gostoso pra vocês!

- Obaaaaaa, café da manhã!

"Os dois chegam juntos na sala, onde Tohru está terminando de arrumar a mesa"

- Bom dia, Momiji!

- Oiiiii Tohru! Bom dia! "O coelho corre em direção a garota e quase a abraça. Ela retribui com um sorriso" E então, o que é a comida?

- Nem pensar, Momiji! "Kagura interrompe antes que Tohru responda" Só vamos comer depois que todos estiverem acordados. Nós só arrumamos a mesa, as comilanças estão guardadas na cozinha pra depois.

- Nhaaa... Tudo bem então... Bom, vou dar uma volta na praia. Quer vir também, Tohru? "Ele olha para a garota com um doce sorriso, mas ela nem percebe, distraída com o arranjo da mesa"

- Eu adoraria, mas deixa pra mais tarde! Quero pegar flores de outras cores também para fazer um contraste aqui no arranjo. "Ela responde sem malícia e sem perceber com que tristeza o coelho ouviu tais palavras. Kagura, percebendo a situação, resolve ajudar o amigo e se intromete"

- Posso ir com você, Momiji?

- Ahh.. Claro, Kagura. "Ele tenta responder no mesmo tom da conversa anterior, mas não consegue e caminha logo para porta"

- Até mais tarde vocês dois! "Tohru acena enquanto, atrapalhada, arruma as flores no vaso. Kagura passa pela porta, e Momiji, antes de fechá-la, ainda olha mais uma vez para a garota de maria chiquinha e vestido colorido, sorridente com margaridas nas mãos, mas antes que ela perceba, a porta já se fechou"

- Não fica triste, Momiji... "Kagura o abraça ainda na porta de casa" Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentido, por isso vim aqui com você.

- Não se preocupa com isso, Kagura... É besteira minha. Como eu pude pensar que a Tohru fosse esquecer o Ky... "Ele pára quando percebe que a amiga também ficou triste" Me perdoe, Kagura! Eu.. Eu não falei por mal!

-Não, tudo bem... Eu nunca ouvi da boca deles nem nada, mas... Está na cara que ela gosta dele. E, infelizmente, também acredito que seja recíproco.

- Bom, somos dois abandonados pela sorte! "Momiji, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, dá um sorriso e da as mãos à Kagura" E como não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, vamos aproveitar e nos divertir! "Ele começa a correr e sai puxando a garota" Corre, Kagura, duvido você chegar primeiro que eu na beira do mar!

- Haha! Vai ver como eu chego!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
_  
__TOC TOC_

- Estou entraaaandooo! "Isuzu desperta com a voz musical de Shigure, mas mal tem tempo de responder e ele já está de pé dentro do seu quarto" Você dorme demais, hein! Dorme mais que eu! "Ela cobre a cabeça com o lençol e continua deitada na cama, apenas resmungando uns grunidos" Sabe que horas são? "Ele se senta livremente na beirada da cama da garota" Já são quase meio dia, todo mundo já acordou, os garotos já foram pra praia, e daqui a pouco vamos almoçar. Vim aqui te chamar porque já estava sendo dada como morta!

- Mas que saco, hein Shigure! "Ela retira o lençol do rosto e se senta rabugenta na cama" No nosso contrato não está escrito nada que você tem hora pra me acordar!

- Nossa, Rin... Quanto ódio nesse coraçãozinho! E temos um _contrato_, é? Pra mim era apenas um acordo! "Ele se espreguiça e deita na cama, no mesmo instante que ela levanta" Hahahah! Até parece que você tem alergia a mim! "Ela, calada, pega uma escova na mesinha e começa a pentear os cabelos" É desse jeito que você vai cumprir a sua parte do _contrato_? "Ela se vira emburrada pra ele, e responde"

- Eu fico de mau humor pela manhã.

- Então trate de melhorar esse humor, porque não estabelecemos horários no nosso contrato.

"Ela caminha para o banheiro e larga Shigure deitado em sua cama"

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


	8. E a diversão começa!

# Que garota rebelde... "Ele sorri, deitado de barriga pra cima na cama" Parece até uma égua xucra! huahuahuahu! Eu só arrumo mulher complicada... Ó sina que Deus me deu...#

"Ele se espicha mais ainda na cama, quando ela volta para o quarto, ainda com a camisola curtinha que usava, mas com os dentes e cabelos escovados"

- Nossa Rin... Você vai descer com esse vestidinho? Vai fazer sucesso lá embaixo! Hahahaha!

- Isso é uma camisola, seu tarado!

- Hum... Um pouco transparente, vendo desse ângulo... "Ele faz voz te interessado, como se discutisse o assunto mais importante do mundo" Não que isso me incomode, é claro! "E da um largo sorriso"

- Preciso que você saia, quero trocar de roupa. "Rin tem um tom de voz seco, mas calmo"

- Rin, minha querida... Você precisa entender uma coisa. Quem foi ME procurar, dentro da MINHA casa, foi você. Eu não tenho obrigação de aturar o seu mau humor não... "Ele se levanta e senta na beirada da cama, olhando pra garota encostada na janela" Se é pra você ficar me olhando com essa cara, é melhor a gente desfazer esse acordo.

- ... Desculpa, ta. É que estou meio estressada com uns problemas. Mas você também pega pesado, né!?

- Haha, estou apenas sendo eu mesmo! E então, o que você decide?

- Vou cumprir a minha parte do acordo, e você cumpre a sua. Não vou mais deixar o meu mau humor habitual influenciar nos nossos assuntos.

- Hum... Boa garota...

"Rin abre uma gaveta e escolhe a roupa que vai colocar. Shigure já se levanta para sair do quarto, mas ela impede a sua saída, entrando na frente da porta"

- Então vamos começar a fazer esse acordo acontecer... "E ela passa uma das mãos pelo rosto de Shigure, levando até a nuca do cão; quando a alcança, ela puxa o corpo dele pra junto do seu e cochicha no seu ouvido" O que você acha, hien, Shigure...?

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

-Assim não vale Rin... Agora você está pegando bem pesado. "O suave cheiro que vem do cabelo da garota o deixa ainda mais excitado"

"Rin fica lhe olhando fixamente" #É melhor já fazer isso de uma vez. Como ele mesmo disse, foi EU quem o procurou# -O que me diz heim, Gure-nii? "Ela chega a aproximar a sua boca bem próxima a dele"

"Shigure não agüenta nem por meio segundo, e acaba a beijando. A imagem dela com a camisola curtinha e transparente que ela usa, o faz a beijar com mais desejo"

"Rin percebendo que o clima está esquentando, começa a procurar a fechadura da porta, e quando finalmente a encontra, trata virar a chave, trancando assim a porta"

#Eu nunca tive vergonha e não será agora que vou ter. Sempre fui o mais pervertido dos Sohmas. Se já fui capaz de me deitar com a Ren, com a Rin será ainda mais fácil# "Shigure começa a deslizar as suas mãos pelas costas de da garota, até que encontram o seu alvo, e ele aperta ainda mais o corpo da Rin contra o seu"

#Ele realmente não está brincando. Agora eu não vou poder voltar atrás. Nunca imaginei que eu iria me deitar com alguém além do Haru# "Rin sente que uma única lágrima escorre de seu olho esquerdo"

"Shigure começa a dar alguns passos, ainda a beijando, e quando percebe que estão já próximos da cama, ele a faz deitar"

-Você realmente se transformou em uma mulher muito interessante. "Shigure espalha ainda mais os longos cabelos de Rin pelo travesseiro, e depois com uma grande tranqüilidade, ele despe o quimono que estava vestindo, relevando pela primeira vez o seu tórax aos olhos da garota. As formas do corpo de Shigure surpreende a garota, que sempre o imaginou bem magro e sem graça"

"Shigure debruça o seu corpo em cima do da Rin, e lhe beija delicadamente. Ele sente que as palpitações da garota estão bem aceleradas. Uma brisa quente e pesada invade o quarto. Os sons que escutam são das ondas do mar e das gaivotas, e de algumas risadas que vêm de muito, mais muito distante"

"Rin que até então estava com as mãos ao lado do seu corpo na cama, não consegue resistir e acaba por envolver o corpo de Shigure com os seus braços. E ao sentir o toque da delicada pele de Rin em suas costas, Shigure volta a beijar com grande desejo"

"O ardor dos beijos de Shigure é uma coisa bem nova para a garota. E ela começa a sentir que o desejo está tomando conta de seu corpo também, mas se sente um pouco culpada por isso"

#Como posso ficar assim? Ele não é o homem que eu amo. Esses não são os beijos do Haru. Essa mão que desliza em meu corpo, não é a mão de quem eu desejo#

-Rin..."Shigure fala bem baixinho em sua orelha" esqueça-se de tudo agora, pense apenas em nós dois.

"Shigure começa a beijar docemente o pescoço da garota até encontrar a fina alça de sua camisola, e delicadamente a puxa com os dentes a tirando do ombro. Todo aquilo é novo para Rin, e cada toque dos lábios do possuído em seu braço a faz ficar ainda mais envolvida com a situação, e quando dá por si, percebe que já não está mais vestindo a camisola"

"Tohru, Momiji, Kagura e Yuki estão brincando dentro da água, enquanto que o Kyo está sentado em baixo de uma arvore os observando"

#Se aquela ratazana não estivesse ali, eu até que entraria. Parece que eles estão se divertindo muito ali. Humm... o que aconteceu? Porque a Tohru está saindo? Até que a Tohru ficou linda no maiô que a gente deu para ela.#

-Kyo... Kyooo... "Tohru sai da água correndo e, sem se importar com a areia, se senta ao lado do gato"

-Senta aqui na toalha. "O garoto se afasta dando mais espaço para ele se sentar"

-Muitissimo obrigada Kyo. Vamos fazer o nosso castelo de areia agora? "Tohru lhe olha com um largo sorriso" Lembre-se que o senhor me prometeu que a gente iria fazer um, já que não gosta de água.

#Ela não se esqueceu# "Kyo lhe dá um tímido sorriso" - Então ta.

"Do mar os outros possuídos ficam apenas observando a brincadeira dos dois na areia"

**By Kyo**


	9. Uma visita inesperada

-A Tohru é realmente uma garota especial. "Yuki fala distraído enquanto brinca com a água" Ela consegue quebrar até o mau humor do Kyo!

"Para cortar a conversa, Kagura logo muda o assunto"  
- Falando em mau humor, cadê a Rin? Ela até agora não apareceu, daqui a pouco é hora do almoço... O Gure-nii subiu lá pra chamar ela e sumiu também.

"Yuki fica meio constrangido ao ouvir as palavras da garota, já que suspeita do que pode estar acontecendo"  
# E agora, o que eu falo? Mas cedo ou mais tarde todo mundo vai saber mesmo, mas o Shigure pediu que eu não contasse nada e vou manter a minha palavra. "Os segundos de silencio de pensamento dos três parece durar horas" Mas eu preciso responder alguma coisa ou eles vão acabar suspeitando de algo#  
- Ah... "começou Yuki" Vocês sabem, a Rin vive se sentindo mal... Ele deve estar lá dando algum remédio a ela, daqui a pouco ele desce. "Logo que acaba de falar, Yuki percebe que sua desculpa foi horrorosa e que não convenceu a ninguém, mas decide se calar" #Antes eu tivesse ficado calado, agora vou pensar que sou cúmplice dos dois#

- Hum... "Kagura fala num tom desconfiado, mas sem prestar muita atenção no assunto" Talvez seja melhor eu subir pra ver se ela precisa de alguma coisa...

- Não! "Yuki responde quase gritando, mas logo dá um sorriso amarelo pra disfarçar" Hehehe.. Melhor não, Kagura... "A garota se mantém espantada olhando pra ele, enquanto Momiji, completamente distraído olhando o casal na areia, nem presta atenção no assunto" Você sabe que a Rin não se dá muito bem com você.. Deixa que daqui a pouco eles descem.

- É, pelo visto você acertou, olha eles vindo ali. "Kagura aponta pra porta de onde vem caminhando Shigure, e logo atrás, Isuzu."

#Ufaaa, menos mal "Yuki respira aliviado" Definitivamente, eu não levo jeito pra mentir#

"Momiji retoma o assunto com a chegada dos dois"  
- Ué! Porquê vocês não estão com roupa de banho? "Ele pergunta curioso quando vê que Shigure está com seu quimono habitual, e Rin, de calça jeans e uma blusa preta"

- A Rin está meio enjoada, nem queria vir aqui pra fora. "Shigure responde ao curioso coelho, enquanto procura um lugar na sombra para se sentar" Eu mesmo vou ficar aqui só um pouco e depois eu entro... Eu até gosto desse calor da beira da praia, mas não tenho mas a mesma energia de vocês. "E se senta embaixo da sombra de um coqueiro, se mostrando demasiado cansado para um inicio de dia"

- Você me parece abatido, Shigure! "Momiji caminha preocupado em direção ao cão" Será que pegou a doença da Rin??

- Hahahah! Que isso, Momiji! "Shigure não consegue esconder que achou graça no comentário inocente do menino" Só estou um pouco cansado porque dormi pouco...

- Imagina se tivesse dormido muito... "Kyo se aproxima deles, seguido por Tohru" Você acordou, como sempre, depois de todo mundo.

- Imagina.. A Rin acordou depois de mim! "Shigure aponta pra garota, que ainda está de pé, distraída"

- Mas ela não conta... Ela tá doente. "Kyo também se senta, enquanto Tohru e Kagura estão conversando e caminhando na direção do grupo. Yuki também sai da água e se junta aos outros"

- Eu não tô doente! "Retruca Rin, com uma voz aborrecida"

- Mas o Shigure disse... "Momiji fala preocupado, mas é interrompido por Yuki"

- Vamos entrar, o almoço já deve estar sendo servido!

- Mas mas... A empregada ainda nem chamou... "Momiji não entende nada"

- Senhores, o almoço já está pronto! Entrem, por favor!

"Os sete olham espantados pra mulher que surge na porta, logo depois da fala de Yuki. Kagura fala"  
- Poxa Yuki.. Já pensou em cobrar consultas? "todos caem na gargalhada, inclusive Rin que não estava lá para risadas" Já é a segunda vez que você acerta hoje!

- Hahaha, nem eu sei, foi só coincidência "Ele responde ainda sorrindo, e todos caminham para dentro de casa" #Nossa, fui salvo duas vezes pela sorte! Shigure me deve essa!# "Ele pensa sorrindo enquanto caminha junto com o grupo"

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

"O almoço já está quase terminando. Todos estão sentados a mesa, a conversar e a beber. Desde que Tohru foi morar com eles, se tornou uma coisa natural para os Sohmas demonstrarem os seus sentimentos aos outros, até mesmo para o Yuki e o Kyo, já sentem mais liberdade para demonstrarem suas emoções na frente do outro"

"Nesse momento, pequenas conversas paralelas tomam conta do ambiente. Tohru conversa alegremente com Momiji, que está sentado ao seu lado. Kagura está tentando fazer com que Kyo tente experimentar um pouco de nirá, o qual ela afirmava que era o melhor que havia comido. Shigure conversa com Yuki sobre um livro de botânica que acabou de ser lançado, enquanto Rin está de cabeça baixa, olhando para o prato vazio"

#Pronto. Agora já está feito. "Rin pega o garfo e começa a empurrar delicadamente as espinhas do peixe que estavam no prato" Tudo que preciso fazer é manter a minha parte no acordo para que o Gure-nii faça a dele. Até que não foi tão ruim como eu imaginava... "Rin fica imediatamente um pouco envergonhada" Mas o que eu estou pensando? Claro que foi ruim... foi horrível...# "Ela joga o garfo sob o prato, fazendo um pequeno ruído, mas que não é percebido pelos demais"

-Pelo visto cheguei na hora certa...

#Não pode ser... "Rin fica congelada ao ouvir a voz que vem da porta de entrada que está atrás dela" Não... tudo menos isso não pode ser... Não agora...#

-Haru?! "Yuki é o primeiro a se levantar da mesa" Como chegou até aqui??

-Hum... acho que foi da mesma maneira que vocês... "Haru coça a cabeça" vocês vieram com o motorista não foi?

-Muito boa tarde senhor Hatsuharu. "Tohru lhe cumprimenta ainda sentada a mesa"

-Não me diga que só veio até aqui para lutar comigo? "Kyo se levanta e vai até o Haru"

-Isso também. "Haru olha em direção da Rin, que continua sem se virar para olhar-lo"

#Porque o Haru veio para cá? Nunca imaginei que ele viria passar o verão aqui com a gente# "Apesar de sentir uma vontade de se levantar e sair dali, Rin se mantém firme em seu lugar"

**By Kyo**


	10. Pesadelos e Sonhos

-Oras, oras... Se não é o nosso Haa-kun. Conseguiu chegar sem se perder dessa vez?

-Oi sensei. Logo imaginei que estaria por aqui. Nunca que iria perder a oportunidade...

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAH... Será que somos farinha do mesmo saco, Haa-kun? "Shigure disfarçadamente olha na direção da Rin que continua com a cabeça baixa" #Até que senti pena dela agora#

-Do que vocês estão falando? "Kyo como sempre não entende as entrelinhas"

-Tá na cara. O sensei só veio para ver as meninas em trajes de banho..."Haru dá mais alguns passos em direção a mesa"

-O QUE?? "Kyo fica parado, enquanto que Yuki caminha com o Haru até a mesa"

-OBA... Agora ficará ainda mais divertido. "Momiji vai em direção aos dois possuídos" Hei Yuki... O que você acha de trocar de quarto comigo? Eu fico com o Shigure e vocês ficam no meu..

-Hum... Tá... Por mim tudo bem... "Yuki fica muito feliz com a troca, mas tenta não demonstrar isso. Entre os doze, o único que ele considera como amigo é o Hatsuharu"

-Então vamos Haru, vou te mostrar o quarto... "Momiji sobe na frente sendo acompanhado por Haru, que leva a pequena mochila que trouxe as suas roupas"

-Que legal que o Haru-kun também está aqui. Assim poderemos treinar os três juntos como fazíamos no Dojo, né Kyo?

"A chegada de Haru, faz com que a casa tenha uma nova agitação. Rin, era a única que não havia se mexido um centímetro desde que escutou a voz de Haru, na verdade ela estava petrificada. A chegada de seu ex-namorado, um pouco mais de uma hora depois que havia se deitado com o Shigure, lhe pareceu ser uma severa punição dos céus. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada. Tremia muito e até estava suando frio"

-Você está bem Rin? "Shigure que estava agora estava sentado ao seu lado lhe pergunta baixinho"

"A voz de Shigure a faz recordar de tudo que haviam feito a minutos atrás e ela começa a sentir um grande mal estar, e começa a ficar muito pálida"

-Rin? "Shigure segura a sua mão é sente que ela está gelada"

"Rin cai desmaiada sob a mesa"

_-VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA! EU NEM CONSIGO OLHAR NA SUA CARA..._

_-Calma Haru "sua voz sai bem baixinha"_

_-COMO PODE FAZER ISSO? EU TE ODEIO. "Ele a segura com as duas mãos" SABE O QUE EU GOSTARIA DE FAZER AGORA?_

_"ela não consegue olhar em seus olhos"_

_-TENHO VONTADE DE TE MATAR... "Ele coloca as duas mãos em volta de seu pescoço" E DEPOIS VOU ME MATAR..._

**-NÃO.. NÃOOOOO**

-Calma, senhorita Isuzu. "Tohru está sentada na cama e atrás dela está a Kagura"

"Rin percebe que está deitada na cama e fica um pouco aliviada por ver que era um pesadelo"

-Rin, você desmaiou e o Shigure já ligou para o Tori-san... "Kagura também demonstra preocupação"

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? "Rin se levanta num impulso, mas volta a sentir tontura"

-A senhorita está ainda debilitada. "Tohru a segura e a ajuda a se sentar" É melhor ficar deitada.

-Eu não preciso de vocês aqui. Vão lá brincar na praia... "Rin coloca ainda mais irritação em sua voz"

-Credo Rin... Nem doente você melhora, heim?! Não está vendo que estamos preocupadas com você?

"Rin se sente um pouco envergonhada" - E... e quem é que pediu para vocês ficarem preocupadas?

-Calma senhorita Isuzu, não fique ainda mais nervosa.

"A voz doce e tranqüila de Tohru, deixa a Rin ainda mais irritada"

-Eu quero ficar sozinha. "Ela se deita e fica de costas para as garotas"

-Só vamos sair, porque iremos avisar aos outros que você já acordou. Estão todos preocupados com você... Mas daqui a pouco vamos voltar.

"As duas saem e Rin se mantém imóvel na cama"

#Que pesadelo horrível eu tive. Isso é devido a grande culpa que estou sentindo. Acho que não terei coragem de olhar nos olhos do Haru#

"Rin coloca o travesseiro sob o sue rosto e começa a chorar baixinho"

**By Kyo**

-Queria saber quem deixou a Rin vir à praia. Esse calor não é bom para a saúde dela, Shigure.

-Porque fala para mim? "Shigure levava o médico da família até o quarto de Rin" Você é mal, Hatori!

-Você é o mais irresponsável, só isso. É esse?

-É sim. Vamos abrir com cuidado ou levamos um coice...

-E depois eu que sou mal "Hatori abriu a porta e se espantou ao não encontrar Rin na cama"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Será que a Isuzu está bem?

-Espero que sim, Kagura! Se ela ficar doente, não vai poder tomar sorvete, e sem sorvete, a praia não é legal! "Momiji choramingava como se ele próprio fosse ficar sem sorvete"

-Humpf, mas que saco. Se era pra ficar doente, nem viesse!!

-Acontece, Gato Burro, que ela não escolhe se vai ficar doente ou não.

-Mas evitaria o incômodo!! "Kyo respondeu, nervoso"

-O incômodo só seria evitado se você ficasse em casa.

-Não vamos brigar agora, temos que passar vibrações positivas pra Rin!! "Momiji choramingava mais ainda"

-Você acredita mesmo nessas besteiras?!

-Besteira é ficar roubando a acompanhante dos outros na viagem!! "Após gritar com Kyo, Momiji correu para o seu quarto"

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? "Tohru chegava da cozinha com o chá"

-O Momiji deve estar manhoso porque queria ir pra praia! "Kagura sorri"

-Mas não foi ele que quis ficar aqui com as tais 'vibrações positivas' dele?!

-Criança é assim mesmo, Kyo. Vou levar o chá para a senhorita Rin e depois vou falar com ele "Tohru também sorriu"

#Falando na Rin, onde será que foi o Haru?# " pensou Yuki."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

#Nem morta que eu fico chorando naquela casa!!# "pensou Rin, agressiva, enquanto caminhava em direção às pedras, onde pretendia ficar às escondidas" #Ninguém vai me procurar lá#

"Apesar da tontura, Rin havia fugido. Não queria ser pega chorando, seja por Shigure, por Hatori, por qualquer um da casa. Então, apenas ficaria por ali até parar de chorar; Bastante inconseqüente, claro, pois a jovem não esperava desmaiar ali, beira-mar, por causa da falta de repouso. Estirada ali, na areia, Rin sonhou com Haru novamente"

**By Olivia**


	11. O Diagnóstico

#Pelo menos, agora não estou tendo um outro pesadelo com o Haru..#

"Rin volta a acordar e percebe que está nos braços do Haru"

#Sinto tanto a falta dele que agora estou sonhando até com o seu cheiro#

-Que bom... Já acordou... "Haru ao perceber que a garota acordou, pára de andar e lhe sorri"

-Isso não é um sonho?

-Ahah... Ainda bem que pelo menos nos seus sonhos, você me deixar aproximar de você.

-O que está fazendo? "Rin tenta levantar a voz, mas está fraca demais para isso"

-Estou te levando para casa. Eu vi quando saiu escondida pelos fundos... Eu te conheço muito bem Rin... Logo imaginei que você não ia mostrar a sua fragilidade para os outros, ainda mais na frente das meninas.

-O que veio fazer aqui?

-Não está na cara? Vim atrás de você... "O possuído lhe olha de uma maneira muito apaixonada"

"Rin quer descer. Não quer voltar para casa nos braços do garoto, mas está tão débil, que mal consegue falar"

-Pelo visto já sentiram a sua falta. "Haru está a poucos metros da casa e percebe a movimentação na porta ao ver-los"

-Senhor Hatsuharu, como ela está? "Tohru, que ficou a mais aflita de todos pelo sumiço da garota, corre ao encontro deles na ponta da escada"

-Ela está muito fraca. Mal consegue falar.

-Vamos levá-la para o quarto, Haru-kun. Vou examiná-la melhor.

"Os três sobem para o quarto enquanto que os demais ficam na sala. Shigure acende um cigarro e fica um pouco afastado do grupo a olhar o mar da sacada da casa"

#Hum...O que será que aquela doida ia fazer? Não quero nem imaginar que ela ia tentar se afogar... "Shigure dá uma longa tragada e passa a mão nos seus cabelos" #Nunca que eu iria imaginar que o Haru-kun fosse chegar justamente agora. Mas porque será que não estou me sentido culpado por ter dormido com a Rin?#

"Shigure escuta a voz do Haru vindo da sala, que a pedido de Hatori, saiu do quarto para que o médico examinasse a garota"

"Rin está tão fraca que não oferece nenhuma resistência ao ser examinada por Hatori. As únicas palavras que lhe conseguiu proferir foram de que não queria sair daquela casa. Assim que acaba de examina-la, o possuído pelo espírito do dragão a deixa repousando no quarto e desce para a sala"

-Senhor Hatori, como a senhorita Isuzu está? "Tohru nem espera que o médico acabe de descer as escadas para lhe perguntar"

-Ela está muito fraca, mas ficará bem. Só precisa repousar muito nos próximos dias.

"Shigure retorna para a sala e fica prestando atenção na conversa"

-Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar a senhorita Isuzu a se recuperar logo.

-Tenho certeza que você não precisará se esforçar tanto. "Hatori coloca a mão direita sob a cabeça da garota e avista o Shigure" Mas porque vocês não aproveitam que a Rin está dormindo agora e vão caminhar um pouco na praia?

-Isso, vão sim... O final da tarde está tão agradável que é um pecado ficar dentro de casa. "Shigure começa a responder sorrindo, mas vai fechando o sorriso conforme observa o semblante do Hatori a lhe olhar"

-Acabei ficando com vontade de tomar um sorvete de tanto que o Momiji-Kun ficou falando. "Kagura agarra o Kyo pelo braço" O que acha da gente sair para um encontro, heim Kyo? Deve haver uma sorveteria no centro da cidade que fica a poucos minutos daqui.

-CÊ TÁ MALUCA? QUE PAPO É ESSE DE ENCONTRO AGORA?

-Vamos Kyo.. Não seja tão chato, afinal é normal um casal de namorados sair para um encontro.

-É DESDE QUANDO NÓS SOMOS NAMORADOS? "Kyo responde muito envergonhado e procura ver a reação da Tohru com aquela situação" ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ FICARÁ COM ESSA BRINCADEIRA, HEIM?

-Kyo..."A voz de Kagura começa a sair um pouco mais chorosa" o que eu sinto não é brincadeira. Eu te amo de verdade. "Kagura termina a frase com os olhos cheios de lágrimas"

"Tohru fica um pouco constrangida por estar na sala naquele momento. No fundo não havia gostado de ouvir a declaração de Kagura ao Kyo"

"Kyo ao ver que a garota estava chorando e que falava com sinceridade que lhe amava, o fez ficar um pouco abalado"

#Como que ela pode gostar tanto assim de mim? Ela já sabe de tudo o que eu sou#

-Porque não vão todos vocês para o centro? "Hatori pergunta um pouco impaciente"

-HUMF... Por mim tanto faz... Só não quero que a Kagura fique grudada em mim...

-Um segundo que irei chamar o Momiji lá no quarto. "Tohru sobe correndo as escadas"

-Vamos indo na frente então Yuki? "Haru começa a caminhar em direção da porta com os braços por detrás da cabeça"

-Vamos...

"Em questão de poucos minutos os seis vão caminhando pela areia em direção ao centro da cidade. Momiji é o que está mais feliz de todos por estar ao lado da Tohru"

-Ainda bem que você já estava a caminho daqui. Imaginou se tivesse que fazer as cinco horas de viagem agora a noite para examinar a Rin?

"Hatori caminha até a janela e acende um cigarro"

-Vai passar a semana aqui também, Tori-chan?

-Não, voltou amanhã cedo.

-Então veio só para passar a noite mesmo? Porque não trouxe o Ayaa?

-Shigure..."O tom da voz de Hatori é bem seco" Ao examinar a Rin, encontrei algumas marcas roxas no corpo dela.

-é?? #Agora estou entendendo esse olhar de inquisidor dele#

-E são marcas bem recentes... "Hatori se senta no sofá ao lado de Shigure"

-Hum... E você perguntou o motivo para ela?

-Ela não conseguiu responder a nenhuma das minhas perguntas.

-É grave o estado dela?

-Não. Faz pouco tempo que ela saiu do hospital, e está ainda debilitada, mas não será necessário interna-la dessa vez. Creio que alguns dias aqui lhe fará bem. "Hatori dá uma tragada" Mas algo me diz que você poderia me explicar aquelas marcas roxas. "Hatori não desvia o olhar de Shigure"

**By Kyo**


	12. Conversa entre Amigos

"Shigure, da meia volta contornado Hatori e fica em pé de costas atrás do possuído, ainda com seu cigarro em mãos"

-Não está querendo saber demais não, Hatori? "Shigure fala sorrindo, com um tom de voz um pouco debochado" Acho que certas repostas ultrapassam o campo do profissionalismo.

"Hatori se vira para Shigure, mas esse continua de costas"

- Está debochando de mim, Shigure? "E a voz de Hatori se torna mais forte ainda" Você acha que isso tudo é brincadeira? Tem muitos sentimentos envolvidos aqui! Não só os dela, mas os do Haru também! "Shigure se vira, mas agora tem o semblante sério de quem presta atenção nas palavras do amigo" E ainda tem os sentimentos de uma terceira pessoa, que se souber dessa história, não vai gostar nem um pouco.

"Shigure desvia o olhar por alguns segundos, mas logo recupera a frieza das palavras"

- Hatori. Eu sou homem o suficiente pra tomar as minhas decisões. E a Rin também não é nenhuma criancinha. Você acha o que, que eu a forcei??

- É claro que não, você não seria louco.

- Então pronto. Se foi da vontade dos dois, não vejo qual é o problema. E nem porque você, que é tão discreto, está se metendo nisso. "Nesse instante, Shigure tira o tom sério o qual usava antes, e assume novamente o tom debochado para concluir o que dizia" Afinal, alguns roxinhos não fazem mal a ninguém hahahahaha!

- Bom.. Você é um imbecil, não posso fazer nada. O meu papel de médico e amigo, está cumprido. Mais tarde você vai ver a encrenca que está se metendo agora, e tudo por um pouco de diversão.

"Shigure novamente se torna sério, e olha nos olhos do médico"

- E quem foi que falou que isso é apenas um pouco de diversão?

"O silêncio toma conta da sala, enquanto Shigure permanece encarando Hatori. Este, enfim, resolve responder"

- Você é livre pra fazer o que quiser. Desde que arque com as conseqüências dos seus atos. "Hatori da a última tragada no cigarro, o apaga no cinzeiro em cima da mesinha do centro, e caminha para as escadas que levam ao segundo andar"

"Shigure observa o possuído pelo espírito do dragão subir as escadas. Ele caminha até a poltrona, senta-se, traga o cigarro e o apaga em seguida."

#Nossa.. Quase que eu e o Hatori brigamos sério. "Ele recosta na poltrona, olhando distraidamente a fumaça que sai do cinzeiro" Mas também, que mania mais chata que ele tem de ser sempre politicamente correto! "Ele se espicha, jogando a cabeça pra trás, fechando os olhos" Afinal não fiz nada demais... Ela quis até mais que eu, o que eu podia fazer? Não tenho sangue de barata não, e a Rin... "e ele dá um risinho contido" A Rin não é mesmo de se jogar fora! #

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Antes de ir para o quarto o qual passará a noite, Hatori resolve passar pelo quarto de Isuzu apenas para ver se está tudo bem. Ele bate duas vezes na porta, e ouvindo um gruído que se assemelhava a um "sim", ele entra no quarto devagar"

- Como está, Rin? "Ele pára ainda na porta, apenas a encostando para que não batesse com o vento que entra pela janela"

- Já estou melhor. "A garota ainda está deitada na cama, e não olha diretamente para o médico. Após alguns segundos, Hatori pensa que é melhor deixa-la sozinha"

- Bom, então já vou indo. Qualquer coisa...-

- Espera, Tori-san. "Hatori, que já estava de costas e com a mão na maçaneta, volta a olhar para a garota" O Haru... Você falou alguma coisa com ele?

"Ele nota a preocupação nos olhos de Rin, e logo a responde"

- Não. Não falei nada. "Ela nada responde, mas transpassa um certo alívio com a resposta de Hatori" Rin, quer conversar? "Ela continua calada, mas ele percebe que uma lágrima escorre de cada olho da garota" Talvez esse não seja o melhor caminho, Rin...

- Deixa eu dormir, Tori-san. E já sabe, nenhuma palavra sobre nada com o Haru.

"Ele confirma com a cabeça, e ela se afunda nos lençóis. Hatori sai do quarto, fechando a porta delicadamente. Logo quando ela se fecha por completo, Rin levanta rapidamente e a tranca, voltando a se jogar sobre a cama desfeita, chorando como uma criança de colo"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Kagura e Tohru estão sentadas num dos banquinhos da praça conversando, Kyo as avisou que ia comprar pipoca mas até agora não voltou. Momiji foi atrás dele, enquanto Yuki e Haru estão sentados em outro banco conversando"

- Mas porque vocês terminaram? "Yuki pergunta preocupado, enquanto Hatsuharu responde distraído, recostado no banco de madeira"

- Eu sei lá.

- "sei lá" ?! "Yuki fica espantado com a aparente despreocupação do boi" E não tem nem curiosidade de saber?

- É... Tenho. Mas é que ela não vai querer contar mesmo. Na verdade, ela falou...

- Falou?! E o que ela disse?

- Disse que estava cansada de mim. "Após falar isso, ele cruza os braços atrás do pescoço e olha na direção das garotas" Mulheres são difíceis de entender...

"Após ouvir isso, Yuki pensa em si mesmo e se distrai em lembranças"  
# Tem mulheres que não são difíceis de entender... "E ele lembra do que a colega de escola, Motoko Minagawa, havia o dito alguns dias atrás" Tem umas que são bem diretas no que sentem. #  
- ... E fazem com que os homens passem a ser os complicados. "Yuki termina o pensamento em voz alta sem nem perceber"

- O quê? "Hatsuharu pergunta depois que percebe que não entendeu mesmo a frase. Yuki da um pulo quando ouve a pergunta do amigo"

- Pensei alto! Esquece o que eu disse.

- Abra seu coração pra mim, Yuki...

"Yuki pensa que pode ser uma boa idéia poder contar pra alguém o que se passa com ele"  
- Bem... É que nesses dias aconteceu uma coisa no colégio, e bem... Er...

- Você está gostando de alguém, não é?

"O Rato fica encarando o chão por alguns segundos, mas confessa"  
- Talvez... É que eu não tenho certeza do que eu sinto...

- Oh... "Haru abraça Yuki, e este não entende muito bem" Perderei meu amado para uma garota. "Yuki se solta do amigo e lhe responde"

- Oras Haru! Estou falando sério!

- Eu também! "Yuki volta a olhar distraído para o chão, e Haru continua a falar" E qual o nome da felizarda?

- Motoko Minagawa.

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Respondendo ao review:**

**Nhai, muito obrigada pelo comentário, Dani! Nós, as autoras, ficamos muito felizes em saber que você está gostando da nossa fic . Esperamos que continue acompanhando, e, quando quiser, leia também as outras fics que escrevemos :D Estou demorando para postar os capítulos desta porque ando meio atarefada em off :P **

**Bem, é isso, e obrigada mais uma vez a todo mundo que ta lendo ae o/**

**comentem, comentem .**


	13. A triste verdade

-Mas a Minagawa não é a presidente do tal Prince Yuki?

-É mesmo? Já imaginava que ela fizesse parte, mas não sabia disso. "Yuki fica um pouco vermelho"

-E o que a Minagawa te falou para te deixar pensando nela?

-Ela disse que também está sempre insegura. "Ao se lembrar do rosto da menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando lhe falou isso, Yuki abre um lindo sorriso" Pela primeira vez senti que eu era igual aos outros. Até os nossos gostos para comida são os mesmos..

-Humm... Está com esse sorriso e ainda nem tem certeza de que está gostando dela...

-O jeito de ela falar me lembra muito o da Honda também.. "Yuki olha para o banco mais a frente onde estão os outros quatros"

-Ali sim que teremos uma grande confusão... Tá na cara que o Kyo e o Momiji estão gostando da Honda. Me espanto pelo fato da Kagura ainda não ter partido para cima dela.

-Oras Haru, a Kagura é uma pessoa civilizada... Mas acho que no fundo ela já sabe da verdade, mas ainda não quer aceitar.

-Humf... Eu nem sei o que faria se a Rin se interessasse por um outro cara. "Haru olha sorrindo para o Yuki" Acho que o meu lado Black ficará cinza perto do que posso me transformar...

"Yuki sente um arrepio pela espinha"

-Mas teve um tempo que eu achei que você estava interessado na Honda também...

-Acho que até mesmo eu pensei nisso. Mas logo percebi que ela gosta dele também... A maneira com a qual ela a trata sempre foi mais próxima, ela se sente mais livre perto dele.

-E o Kyo mudou muito com ela por perto também. O professor vive falando disso lá no dojo.

-Tenho um pouco de pena pelo Momiji.

-Nem esquenta, ele na verdade é o mais maduro de todos nós. Logo irá perceber e partirá para outra. "Haru olha para o chão" Bem diferente de mim...

-Mas você ainda gosta da Rin?

-Não. Na verdade eu a amo mesmo. Ela é a mulher da minha vida. Mas acho que ela é quem não está apaixonada por mim...

"Yuki fica o olhando em silêncio, não sabe o que lhe dizer"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

-Nossa Kyo... Como você demorou... "Kagura pega um dos pacotes de pipoca que estavam nas mãos do gato"

-É que tinha um monte de meninas tudo dando bola para ele.

-CALA A BOCA COELHO. "Kyo só não bate no Momiji porque está com as mãos ocupadas"

-Ahahahah... O Kyo também faz muito sucesso na nossa escola. Né Kyo? "Tohru começa a comer a sua pipoca e Momiji se senta ao seu lado"

-HUMF... Essas meninas são umas oferecidas isso sim... Até parece que eu vou me interessar por uma desse tipo... "Kyo está em pé na frente deles, e fala olhando para o mar"

-É claro que não... Afinal você já tem a mim... "Kagura tenta falar com grande naturalidade, mas no final, a frase acaba saindo um pouco mais fraca e para disfarçar ela o abraça"

-ME LARGA KAGURA... EU TAMBÉM NÃO GOSTO DESSA PEGAÇÃO TODA. VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ MUITO LONGE DAQUELAS MENINAS NÃO...

"Ao escutar tal frase os olhos da garota se enchem de lágrimas"

#E você acha que eu já não sei disso? Acha que já não notei que você não gosta de mim?# -VOCÊ É UM BAKA MESMO KYO... "Kagura sai correndo e chorando em direção da casa"

-Eu heim?? O que deu nela?

-Você não entende nunca nada mesmo, né Kyo? "Momiji se levanta e corre atrás da Kagura"

-Acho que a maresia está afetando aqueles dois... "Kyo se senta ao lado da Tohru" Estão só falando nada com nada. Não vai atrás deles também? "Kyo olha para a garota"

-Ah...O Momiji já foi conversar com ela... "Tohru olha para o Kyo" E se eu for o senhor ficará aqui sozinho...

-AHAHAHAHAHHA... Não esquenta não... Eu já sou grandinho..."Kyo se encosta no banco"

-Ah... e se alguma daquelas meninas se aproximarem do senhor? "Tohru percebe que fala com um tom um pouco de ciúmes e fica um pouco vermelha"

-HAHAHAHAHHA... Nem a Kagura ficou tão preocupada assim... ahahah... "Ao se dar conta da situação Kyo para de rir na hora" #Será que ela ficou com ciúmes de mim?#

-Não... é que o senhor pareceu que não gostou muito... "Tohru tenta se justificar"

-Não mesmo. Não gosto de garotas assim.

-E como são as garotas que o senhor gosta? "Tohru fica olhando para o chão então fala cada palavra como se fossem ditas ao vento"

-Hum... gosto das meninas que ficam no canto delas. Acho que sempre deve ser o homem a se declarar. É uma questão de honra. Para mim, garotas que ficam atrás dos garotos são umas assanhadas.

-Ahahahah... Nossa Kyo, o senhor está até parecendo o meu avô falando... ahahahah

-Ah, vai me dizer agora que você fica dando em cima dos meninos? "Kyo não se sente muito confortável por ser comparado ao um velho"

-ahahahah... É claro que não... ahahaha... Eu sou muito tímida para isso...

-Então..."Kyo olha para Tohru" eu gosto de meninas do seu tipo... "O garoto acaba dizendo sem pensar e percebe que ela ficou um pouco sem jeito"

-Acho melhor a gente ir atrás da senhorita Kagura...

-Bahh... "Kyo volta a se encostar no banco" Já está na hora da Kagura parar com essa história de que somos namorados. Não temos mais cinco anos de idade.

"Tohru sente um certo alivio com as palavras do Kyo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sente confusa. Ela realmente considerava a Kagura como uma amiga e sabia que ela iria sofrer se escutasse aquilo"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

-Kagura... Kagura... "Momiji está correndo atrás da garota" Me espera...

"Após correr pela beira do mar por alguns minutos chorando ela resolve parar"

-Não fica assim.. "Momiji seca com a mão as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da menina"

"Kagura ao receber tanto carinho com aquele gesto, acaba por desabar de vez"

-BUAAAA... "Ela se senta na areia da praia" Eu ainda não queria ver a realidade que estava na minha frente... Apesar de saber que o ele não gostava de mim, eu acha que ainda poderia conquistar o Kyo... BUAAAAA... "Ela abraça os joelhos e chora"

"Momiji ao ver a garota chorando, se senta ao seu lado e lhe abraça" -Pode chorar Kagura-chan... Chore agora tudo o que tiver para chorar...

"Kagura o abraça e começa a chorar ainda mais. Os dois ficam ali, juntos, enquanto a noite chega"

**By Kyo**


	14. Um final de tarde melancólico

"O jantar é servido pontualmente às 20 horas. Seguindo a uma recomendação de Hatori, Rin ficou no quarto"

"Diferentemente do que foi o almoço, o clima do jantar está um pouco mais sério. A desculpa dada por todos é a mesma, de que estavam preocupados com a saúde de Rin, mas no fundo cada um tinha o seu motivo particular para não está em clima de festa"

"Desde que voltaram da praia, Momiji ficou todo o tempo ao lado de Kagura, e no jantar está sentado ao seu lado. Todos os demais percebem que ela tem os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, mas ninguém lhe pergunta nada"

"Shigure até que tenta quebrar o clima com algumas de suas piadinhas, mas logo é fuzilado pelo olhar de Hatori e fica quieto"

"Após tomarem a sobremesa, fica um terrível silêncio na sala. Ninguém tem coragem de sugerir algo para eles fazerem"

#Será que eu deveria conversar com a senhorita Kagura? Ela desde que voltou, está me evitando. Acho que ela ficou um pouco chateada comigo, porque eu não fui junto com o Momiji naquela hora# "Tohru está sentada na outra ponta da mesa ao lado do Yuki e do Kyo"

-Você está bem? "Kyo ao perceber o semblante preocupado da garota, lhe pergunta baixinho"

-Aham... "Tohru abre um sorriso" Estou sim... #Não quero deixar o Kyo preocupado comigo#

"Ao perceber que a empregada está levando uma canja para a Rin, Hatori aproveita a desculpa para ser o primeiro a sair da mesa"

-Pode deixar. "Hatori se levanta e pega a bandeja das mãos da empregada, subindo para o quarto da Rin"

-Eih Yuki, vamos acabar de arrumar as coisas lá no quarto?

-Ah, vamos.. "Yuki se levanta e acompanha o Haru"

"Sem dar nenhuma desculpa, Kyo também levanta vai deitar em uma das três redes que estão na varanda da sala"

-Aiai... E o que a gente faz? "Shigure olha para os três que estão sentados ainda na mesa"

-A gente poderia dar uma voltinha na praia. A lua cheia e está uma linda noite. "Tohru como sempre faz a sua gestão com um sorriso"

-Uma boa idéia, vamos Kagura... "Momiji a puxa pela mão"

"Seguindo a sugestão da Tohru, os quatros vão caminhar pela praia. Kyo ficou deitado na rede e de longe observa o passeio dos outros. Apesar de sentir vontade de caminhar com eles, achou melhor não o fazer por causa da Kagura"

-Hum, o que o Kyo te falou dessa vez? "Shigure aproveita que o Momiji e a Tohru caminham um pouco mais a frente para finalmente matar a sua curiosidade"

-Está tão na cara assim, Gure-nii? "A garota fala com um tom mais triste"

-Estão nos seus olhos. Você andou chorando muito. Não quer conversar um pouco sobre isso? Afinal eu sou mais experiente do que você. "Shigure a segura pela mão" EIH... A GENTE VAI FICAR UM POUCO SENTADOS AQUI... "ele grita para os outros dois que vão mais a frente" Venha, sente-se aqui...

"Kagura e Shigure se sentam na areia, enquanto que Momiji e Tohru continuam com o passeio deles"

-Ai... Gure-nii, porque tem que doer tanto assim? "Kagura tenta segurar as lágrimas mas não consegue"

-Isso faz parte. Daqui a pouco essa dor será apenas uma lembrança... "O possuído lhe faz um carinho na cabeça"

-Mas eu queria dormir e ao acordar não sentir mais nada... "Kagura encosta a cabeça no ombro direito do Shigure"

-Isso não existe. A dor só vai sumir quando você a sentir por completo. Portanto sofra agora, tudo o que precisa sofrer.

-Desde que ela foi morar com vocês, eu percebi que o Kyo não gostava de mim. Tenho até medo de imaginar que ele a amou assim que a conheceu.

-Eu já venho notado há um tempo o comportamento deles. Não posso dizer que foi amor a primeira vista, mas tenho certeza de que ele também é correspondido por ela.

-Mas Gure-nii... Porquê? Porque que ele não começou a gostar de mim? Eu estou ao lado dele a tantos anos? "Kagura abraça Shigure e começa a chorar ainda mais"

-O amor não é racional. Tenho certeza que se ele pudesse escolher, ele optaria em se apaixonar por você. Tudo ficaria mais fácil para ele. Mas infelizmente não funciona assim. A gente ama sem pensar.

"Os dois ficam abraçados por alguns minutos"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Nossa... A senhorita Kagura não está bem mesmo... "Tohru vê que os dois se sentaram na areia e volta a caminhar ao lado do Momiji"

-Acho que essa viagem vai fazer muito bem a Kagura. Ela vai se libertar do amor que sente pelo Kyo. "Momiji não está tão alegre como o de costume"

-Deve ser muito ruim amar e não ser correspondido.

-É sim...

-O senhor também passa por isso? "Tohru lhe pergunta com grande surpresa. Nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça, que Momiji poderia já amar alguém, ela na verdade o via como uma criança ainda"

-Sim... "Momiji tem um olhar bem triste" Mas já sei que essa pessoa não me ama também. Mas quero que ela seja a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e que seja correspondida quando começar a amar.

-Mas como o senhor sabe que ela não lhe ama?

-Quando ela me olha, não tem um brilho especial em seu olhar. "Momiji a olha bem nos fundos de seus olhos" Quando a gente ama uma pessoa, o nosso olhar nos entrega.

"Tohru finalmente entende o que o garoto estava falando e abaixa a cabeça"

-Tohru, posso te dar um abraço? "Momiji lhe pede quase como se estivesse sussurrando e ao ver que ela lhe faz um sim com a cabeça ele a abraça, transformando-se em um coelho"

-Me perdoe Momiji. "Tohru começa a chorar com o coelho em seus braços" Me perdoe por não poder o retribuir o seu sentimento por mim.

-Você não tem culpa de nada. Assim como o Kyo não tem culpa por não amar a Kagura.

"Aquele começo de verão, estava trazendo duras e tristes mudanças para aqueles dois corações apaixonados. Momiji levou poucos dias para perceber o que Kagura havia levado anos. Por mais que eles não quisessem enxergar, a realidade estava diante de seus olhos. Não adiantava mais tentar lutar contra isso. Ao ver o quanto que Kagura estava sofrendo, Momiji tomou coragem para revelar os seus sentimentos, para acabar de uma vez com eles"

**By Kyo**


	15. Nada como uma doce manhã

"As garotas assim que retornaram do passeio foram para o quarto. Kagura, apesar de saber que Tohru não tinha culpa de nada, não conseguiu conversar com a garota, alegou uma dor de cabeça e foi dormir. Tohru ficou ainda um tempo acordada na cama. A sua conversa com o Momiji lhe havia entristecido"

"Momiji, que agora estava dormindo no quarto com o Shigure, estava se sentindo muito orgulhoso de si. A sua felicidade estava no fato dele ter contado a Tohru o que sentia por ela. Ele olhava no espelho e via que aquele reflexo era de um Momiji crescido"

"Uma longa madrugada começa na casa de praia"

#Será que ela está bem?# "Haru está deitado na cama a olhar para o teto. Yuki já está dormindo. Ele olha no relógio" #Ainda essa hora. Pensei que já estava quase amanhecendo# "Haru se levanta tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e saí do quarto"

"O garoto fica parado na porta do quarto da Rin. Encosta o ouvido na porta na tentativa de escutar alguma coisa" #Nem um barulho# "Ele com cuidado abre a porta e a vê dormindo, ele faz que vai entrar no quarto, mas sente que uma mão o puxa para trás"

-Shiuuu... "Shigure faz um sinal com a cabeça para eles descerem"

-Que susto sensei... "Haru se senta na rede enquanto que o Shigure se deita na do lado"

-O que ia fazer no quarto da Rin, heim?? "Shigure pergunta para o possuído enquanto ascende um cigarro"

-Só ia ver se ela estava bem...

-Ah... Temos outro médico na família, agora...

-Não é isso sensei... Só ia ver ser ela estava com febre, isso eu sei fazer...

-Sei... "Shigure percebe que o garoto está um pouco envergonhado" Não se preocupe que ela estará melhor amanhã. A pouco estive no quarto dela, e ela está dormindo bem...

-Mas porque que o sensei entrou no quarto dela? "Haru pergunta muito surpreso e chega a aumentar um pouco o volume de sua voz"

-Fui fazer o mesmo que você... "Shigure lhe dá um sorrisinho" Eu também sei medir a temperatura, além de outras coisas, é claro... ahahaha

Haru não gostou de saber que o Shigure havia estado no quarto de Rin, mas tenta disfarçar

-Espero que ela esteja melhor ao se levantar.

-Você veio atrás dela? "Shigure dá a última tragada no cigarro e o apaga no chão"

-Então o sensei já sabe?

-Sei que vocês estavam namorando e que ela terminou com você.

-É... "Haru não se sente a vontade para falar desse assunto com o Shigure"

-Então agora o Haa-kun está livre e desimpedido, porque não tenta a Tohru ou a Kagura?

-É... quem sabe? "Haru se levanta da rede" Até amanhã, sensei.

-Vê se entra no quarto certo... hihihihi... "Shigure fica apenas o observando enquanto que o garoto sobe as escadas" #O que será que a Rin irá fazer agora?#

"Haru mais uma vez pára na frente do quarto de Rin. Com muito cuidado, ele volta até a ponta da escada e vê que o Shigure está deitado na rede perdido em seus pensamentos. Rapidamente ele retorna para o corredor e abre silenciosamente a porta do quarto dela"

"Rin estava dormindo. Seus longos cabelos negros estão espalhados pelo travesseiro. A luz da lua cheia que entra pela janela ilumina o seu rosto. Haru se aproxima e se senta no chão ao lado da cama"

#Como pode? Como é possível que a cada dia você fique mais linda?# "Haru a muito tempo não tinha a oportunidade de contemplar ao seu rosto, e nesse instante ele aproveitou para verificar cada detalhe, queria ter certeza de que nada havia mudado nesse tempo"

-E você errou de quarto mesmo.."Shigure fala bem baixinho em seu ouvido, mas logo o levanta do chão e o tira do quarto"

-Qual é agora? Tá de cão de guarda da Rin? "Haru eleva um pouco o tom de voz no corredor"

-Pode abaixar esse tom. Os outros estão dormindo.

"Haru nada lhe responde e entra no seu quarto"

#Humf... Ele pensa que eu já não tive essa idade# "Shigure coça a cabeça e resolve ir para a cama também"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

#Quem que o sensei pensa que é?# "Haru se joga em sua cama, fazendo um pouco de ruído, mas não o suficiente para acordar ao Yuki que está dormindo na cama ao lado" #Resolveu justamente nessa noite assumir que é um cão mesmo, e está tomando conta das meninas?#

"A imagem de Rin dormindo acalma um pouco raiva que estava sentindo" #Ahh, ela está ainda mais linda# "Haru deita-se de lado" #Mal vejo a hora de conversar com ela. Tenho certeza de que ao lhe dizer tudo o que sinto ela irá voltar comigo. Sinto tanto a falta dela.#

"Os primeiros raios de sol estão surgindo no céu, mas Kagura não consegue mais ficar na cama. Havia dormido muito pouco. A voz do Kyo lhe falando que era como aquelas outras meninas ainda ecoavam em sua mente. A garota resolve sair da cama, era inútil continuar ali e também não queria estar no quarto na hora que a Tohru acordasse"

"Kagura resolve ver o nascer do sol sentada na praia. O som do mar tranqüilo e o som dos primeiros pássaros do dia fazem com que ela dê um pequeno sorriso." #Nada é tão ruim que dure para sempre. Posso estar sentindo essa dor agora, mas ela vai passar. Só depende de mim o quanto tempo vai levar para voltar a ficar tudo bem# "A garota abraça os joelhos e fica olhando a paisagem"

-Está com frio Kagura? "Momiji coloca a blusa que estava carregando nas costa da garota"

-Obrigada Momiji-kun. "Kagura lhe dá um sorriso"

-Logo imaginei que eram os seus passos pelo corredor. "Momiji se senta ao lado da possuída"

-Ahahah... faço tanto barulho assim? ahahahah

-ahahah... é claro que não... Mas eu sabia que eram os seus pela forma que anda.

-Eu sei, só estava brincando... "Kagura volta a olhar para o mar" Também ficou sem sono Momiji-kun?

-É... Ontem eu acabei falando o que sinto para a Tohru... "O coelho também fica olhando para o mar"

-Pelo visto a nossa vinda para cá, não saiu como a gente queria.

-Mas agora ela pode se transformar naquilo que a gente quiser.

"Os dois possuídos se olham e trocam sorrisos"

**By Kyo**


	16. Passeio de lancha

-Muito bom dia senhor Hatori. "Tohru está descendo as escadas e vê que o Hatori já está sentado à mesa"

-Bom dia Honda. "Hatori coloca a xícara na mesa e se levanta para puxar uma cadeira para a Tohru se sentar"

-Ah, muito obrigada. "Tohru lhe sorri e se senta" Como está a senhorita Isuzu?

-Ela já está sem febre. Creio que mais uns dois dias em repouso, e já estará bem.

-Ufa! Que bom que ela já está melhor. Seria uma pena ficar doente justamente quando se está de férias.

-Bom dia Harry... Bom dia Tohru... "Momiji e Kagura estão voltando da praia"

-Muito bom dia Momiji e Kagura "Tohru se sente um pouco aliviada ao ver que o coelho lhe cumprimentou com o mesmo sorriso de sempre"

-Bom dia. Onde vocês estavam? "Hatori ia se levantar para puxar a cadeira para Kagura, mas o Momiji lhe faz a gentileza primeiro"

-Bom dia... A gente foi passear um pouco pela praia. "Kagura se senta a frente de Tohru e Momiji se senta ao seu lado, ficando de frente para o Hatori"

-Hoje a senhorita se levantou primeiro do que eu... "Tohru percebe que Kagura estava um pouco diferente com ela, mas tenta agir como sempre" Posso colocar um pouco de leite para vocês?

"Os dois dizem que sim e a conversa entre os quatros evolui de forma bem agradável"

-A gente poderia ir até a ilha aqui em frente hoje, o que acha Harry?

-Estou retornando hoje para a sede.

#Será que eu não deveria voltar com o Tori-san?# "Kagura tem esse primeiro pensamento ao ouvir o possuído, mas depois vê a empolgação de Momiji com o passeio até a ilha e acaba desistindo da idéia" #Não posso deixar o Momiji-kun sozinho aqui, ele deve estar tão triste quanto eu, mas está conseguindo sorrir na frente dela#

-Não se preocupe com nada Tohru, vamos até a ilha com uma das lanchas...

-O QUEEE?? Vocês têm lanchas aqui também?? "Tohru quase que cai da cadeira"

-Momiji isso não é comum... Aproveitem o passeio por mim também. Só estou esperando a Rin acordar para retornar a sede.

-Obaaaa... Será super divertido com todos na ilha.

-O que quê já tá inventando coelho? "Kyo chega na sala no final da conversa e se senta ao lado do Momiji"

-Bom dia Kyo. Vamos fazer um passeio de lancha até a ilha, quer vir também?

-Bahh.. Cê sabe que eu não gosto de água... "Kyo se estica sob a mesa para alcançar a cesta de pão"

-Ahh. Como você é um chato mesmo. Aposto que o Yuki-kun e o Haa-kun irão. "Kagura resolve seguir ao exemplo de Momiji e tenta ser a mais natural possível com o gato"

-Está decidido. Nós iremos. "Momiji se levanta" Vou acordar aos outros para a gente não sair tão tarde. "Ele sobe correndo as escadas"

-Ah vamos Kyo. Se não o senhor ficará sozinho aqui na casa. "Tohru lhe fala de uma maneira bem calma"

-Bahh... Mas eu não vou descer da lancha.. "Kyo dá outra mordida no pão"

"A vontade de Kagura era de fazer ele engolir o pão inteiro e sem mastigar" #Filho da M#, bastou ela pedir para ele mudar de idéia. Que vontade de socar ele# "Kagura se segura ao máximo para não expressar o seu sentimento"

-Mas será que não tem perigo deixar a senhorita Isuzu aqui sozinha?

-Não se preocupe Tohru, ficarei para ser o enfermeiro da nossa enferma... hihihi..."Hatori faz um olhar de poucos amigos para Shigure, enquanto que o mesmo se senta ao seu lado" -Se bem que eu adoraria ver as donzelas em trajes de banho.. ahahah...

-TÁ MALUCO, É? "Kyo ataca um guardanapo de papel no Shigure que está sentado a sua frente"

-Prontinho, os meninos também irão conosco "Momiji volta a se sentar no lugar onde estava antes"

-Que Maravilha, será tudo muito divertido... Kagura-chan, a senhorita gostaria de me ajudar a fazer alguns lanches para a gente levar?

"As duas vão até a cozinha para preparar uns comes e bebes para o dia"

"Depois de uma hora os cinco possuídos e mais a Tohru vão fazer o passeio de lancha. Haru não foi com muita vontade, mas não encontrou uma desculpa para ficar na casa"

-Até a noite senhor Shigure.

-Tomem muito cuidado crianças. "Shigure está na marina se despedindo deles com um lencinho branco nas mãos.

**By Kyo**

"Shigure vê os outros partindo para a ilha, e ouve uma voz séria vinda da direção da casa"

-Conseguiu, né Shigure? "Rin está de pé encostada numa das pilastras da varanda, e Shigure se vira para olhá-la" Despachou todo mundo de casa, inclusive o Haru. Como você consegue fazer com que tudo nunca escape ao seu controle?

"Shigure dá um sorriso, passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo, e caminha na direção da garota"  
-Oras Rin... Digamos que sou um homem de sorte. #Quem me dera que fosse verdade, que as coisas estivessem sempre no meu controle# Mas você não deveria estar de pé, não é verdade? Seu médico lhe recomendou repouso... "E Shigure finalmente chega perto da garota, passando a mão delicadamente no rosto dela" Até porque se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, ele vai me culpar.

"Ela entra em casa, seguida por ele, e lhe responde"  
-Não sou nenhuma garotinha que precisa ser pajeada. E eu não estou doente assim "Rin pega um pedaço de pão que ainda estava na mesa de café da manhã" , foi apenas um mal estar.

-Quer dizer que você já está boa então? "Shigure se senta na poltrona olhando a garota fixamente. Ela apenas se recosta na parede lambendo os dedos sujos de manteiga"

-Sim, estou até melhor que antes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Nooossa! Como essa ilha é linda! "Tohru mal pisou na areia da praia e já está maravilhada com a bela paisagem natural do lugar"

-É muito bonita sim. "Yuki responde com um doce sorriso" Mas é melhor não se aventurar no meio do mato não, vamos ficar só aqui na praia para não ter perigo.

-É, a ratazana ta certa. "Kyo desistiu de ficar na lancha quando se viu mais cercado de água do que estaria em terra firme. Yuki apenas lhe olha de cara feia mas não responde a provocação"

"Kagura logo arruma um lugar na areia para estender a sua canga, e em seguida, sentar nela. Ela olha de relance, por baixo da aba de seu chapéu, a pequena troca de farpas de Kyo com Yuki, mas logo vira a cara #Estou decidida a arrancar o Kyo de vez do meu coração# e acena para que o coelho lhe faça companhia"

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


	17. Um labirinto verde

-Hum... "Hatsuharu, sentado na areia ao lado de Yuki, comenta olhando pro mar" Esta água está convidativa...

-Verdade, o mar está bonito hoje. "Yuki, no automático, responde destraído"

-Não sei bem se bonito é a palavra... Gosto mais de 'atraente', 'convidativo', 'prazeroso'... Aliás, essas palavras me lembram outras coisas também.

"Após ouvir os últimos comentários de Haru, Yuki volta a si e bate com a mão na testa"  
-Não quero saber os detalhes, Haru!

-Porquê não? Os detalhes são a melhor parte...

-Acho que você está precisando é de um banho de água fria! Vamos dar um mergulho?

#Na verdade estou precisando de outra coisa...# "Haru pensa enquanto se levanta preguiçosamente da areia fofa e quente"  
-Tá.

"Os dois vão em direção da água, e são observados pelos outros na areia"

-Hum...! Sabe do que estou me lembrando agora, Momiji? "Kagura pergunta sorridente enquanto olha pra dentro da mata"

-Do que? "Momiji, que estava construindo um montinho de areia, pára pra prestar atenção na amiga"

-Que já faz muito tempo que a gente não brinca de esconde-esconde! Eu sei que já estou muito velha pra essas brincadeiras, mas nas férias me baixa um espírito infantil e vontade de fazer todas essas coisas de criança.

-Hahaha, sei bem como é! Vamos brincar então?

-Vamos sim! "Kagura se levanta e bate nas pernas para tirar a areia da parte que estava fora da canga"

-Er.. "Momiji olha de rabo de olho para o casal destraido que brinca na areia perto da água" Vai chamar eles?

-Não. O Kyo não vai querer mesmo. E pra chamar, a Tohru aceitar, e logo em seguida ele aceitar por causa dela, eu prefiro não chamar.

-Tudo bem. Então, como você que teve a idéia, você que conta! "E antes mesmo que kagura pudesse fazer alguma objeção, o garoto sai correndo pra dentro da floresta"

-Está bem, está bem! "Ela caminha para uma árvore para começar a contar" 8.. 9.. 10! Estou indo Momiji!

-Só até 10 não vale! "A voz do coelho vem longe, e a garota corre para procurá-lo"

-Hahaha! Te achei! Muito facil, Momiji! Você ainda ficou falando!

-Humpf, claro, você só contou até 10! Tem que ser até 50 no mínimo! "Os dois garotos voltam para a praia e para a árvore onde Kagura estava contando antes"

-Bom, agora é a SUA vez de contar! "E como Momiji fez, Kagura sai correndo antes que ele retruque alguma coisa"

-Está bem, mas a sua vez não valeu! "O coelho se vira para contar"

"Enquanto os dois estão distraídos na brincadeira, Tohru e Kyo estão na areia de costas para eles e Hatsuharu e Yuki estão praticando natação. Os dois se cansam e voltam para a areia, e se sentam junto com o casal"

-Nossa... Essa deu pra cansar! "Yuki se espicha, tentando alongar os músculos do braço e da perna"

-Os senhores nadam muito bem! "Tohru cumprimenta os dois, enquanto Kyo finge que não ouve o assunto. Neste momento Yuki procura Momiji e Kagura, e avista apenas a canga vazia da garota"

-Ué! Cadê os dois?

-Ahn? "Tohru olha sem entender na direção da canga, Kyo faz o mesmo" Ué! Eles estavam sentados ali!

-E foram pra onde? "Yuki pergunta preocupado, logo se levantando para ver mais longe"

-E-eu não sei! "Tohru gagueja e logo levanta também. Os quatro ficam de pé olhando na direção da floresta" Se-se-será que eles.. eles.. eles se perderam na mata??

-Calmae Tohru. "Kyo, num gesto automatico, puxa a garota para perto de si, mas tomando cuidado para não abraçarem-se" Eles devem estar por perto, ou devem estar brincando com a gente. Não se preucupa não.

-É melhor nós irmos atrás deles! "Yuki, num tom sério de voz, fala com firmeza para os outros garotos"

-Melhor não. E Haru finalmente faz sua voz aparecer na discussão" Já pensou se a gente entra lá e se perde também? Melhor esperar um pouco pra ver se eles voltam, e se não aparecerem, a gente chama o sensei. Mas não faz muito tempo que eles sumiram não, na hora que eu estava na água, olhei aqui pra areia e vi os dois ali.

-É, pode ser... "Yuki ainda olha apreensivo para a floresta" Talvez seja exagero meu.

-Kaguraaa! Kaguraaa! Nossa, Kagura! Não precisava se esconder tão bem assim! "Momiji está andando no meio da floresta ainda procurando a garota" Desse jeito vai ser a minha vez pra sempre!

-Ha! Te peguei! "Ela pula por trás nas costas deles, e os dois caem no chão" Hahahha! Passou por mim e nem me viu! Você é muito distraído, Momiji!

-Hahaha! Você é que se esconde bem! "Os ainda ficam ali deitados por alguns segundos rindo, até que se olham e se levantam, sacudindo as folhas secas do corpo" Péra, péra, tem uma no seu cabelo. "Momiji retira delicadamente do meio dos fios negros do cabelo da garota, uma folhinha"

-Bom.. Melhor a gente voltar então né.. "Kagura olha em volta, passando o olho por todas as árvores e arbustos que os cercam" Você veio da onde, Momiji?

-Hum... "Ele também observa ao seu redor" Eu acho que foi dali. "E aponta numa direção" Se bem que... Acho que na verdade passei por aquele arbusto ali "Aponta para um novo lugar"

-Oras Momiji! Veio dali ou daqui? "Kagura fala um pouco impaciente, mas logo recobra o tom doce da voz quando vê o garoto ficar um pouco nervoso" Desculpa.. É que você é mesmo muito distraído. "Ela da um doce sorriso"

-Bem.. É que eu estava prestando atenção em te achar, não reparei muito bem no caminho que fiz. Mas... Você que veio pra cá primeiro, sem dar voltas nem se distrair com outras coisas, deve lembrar do caminho melhor que eu!

-E-eu?! " Kagura se espanta consigo mesma quando percebe que também não faz idéia de onde veio" E como vou lembrar?? Todas essas árvores são iguais! Todos esses arbustos também! "E a garota novamente se mostra irritada" Essas raízes aqui no chão, essas folhas mortas! Tudo igual! Como é que vou saber da onde eu vim!?

-Calma Kagura! "Momiji lhe dirige um olhar calmo, mostrando que não é mais aquele garotinho que chora por tudo e se desespera ao menor problema" Nós vamos conseguir achar o caminho, tá?

-Sim sim, me desculpe.. É que fiquei nervosa.

-Tudo bem. "Momiji lhe segura a mão" Vamos ver se é por aqui.

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Bem, gente, peço mil desculpas pela demora em postar os capitulos da fic . Mas eu estava muuuuito (muito mesmo) enrolada com os afazeres acadêmicos e domésticos :P Espero que não tenha perdido leitores por causa disso o.o Bom, cá estou eu retomando as postagens em carga total \o/ Espero que gostem da continuação da história, e comentem :D hehehe**

**dica básica: ****fanficsdefuruba./2007/04/fanfic-hatori-e-kana.html**** é o endereço do blog onde postamos as fics antes de postar aqui no site. A vantagem: como é um blog, tem uma imagem pra cada capitulo . Divirtam-se o/**


	18. Surpresas nada alegres

"Os quatro estão sentados na areia de frente para a mata. Todos estão preocupados, mas cada um demonstra de uma forma. Tohru nem pisca, olhando atentamente cada movimento, esperando a hora de ver os dois amigos saírem a salvos de entre as árvores. Kyo, sem querer demonstrar muita preocupação, observa as árvores tentando obter alguma pista de onde eles podem ter entrado na floresta. Haru apenas mantêm os olhos firmes e fala uma besteira ou outra de vez em quando, para acalmar o resto do grupo. Yuki, o mais nervoso junto com Tohru, está sentado, calado, e mais sério do que nunca. Ele se levanta"

-Já chega. Já estamos aqui a uns 20min e nem sinal deles. Vamos chamar o Shigure e o Hatori!

-O senhor Hatori já voltou para a capital... "Tohru se levanta, e logo todos estão de pé também" O que faremos hein?

-Bom... "Hatsuharu toma a palavra" Vamos fazer assim. Já que o Kyo não gosta de água, ele fica aqui com a Tohru. E você Yuki, fica com eles para que eles se comportem.

-PÁRA DE FAZER ESSAS PIADINHAS IDIOTAS ATÉ NESSAS HORAS! "Kyo grita, mas Haru continua falando mansamente"

-E eu vou até a casa buscar o Shigure. Tudo certo?

-Está bem. Mas vai logo, Haru! Estou com medo que tenha acontecido algo de ruim com eles.

"Enquanto Haru organiza a lancha para voltar a casa, os outros três voltam a se sentar onde estavam, pacientemente aguardando o aparecimento do casal, ou a chegada de Shigure"

-É Rin... Pelo visto você melhorou mesmo... "Shigure está deitado na sua cama, Rin está deitada com a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto que ele brinca com seus cabelos"

-Eu falei que estava bem.. Foi apenas um mal estar passageiro.

-Mal estar esse causado pela presença do seu ex namoradinho, estou certo?

"Rin levanta a cabeça e o encara firmemente"

-Não estou disposta a conversar sobre o Haru com você. O que eu tive com ele não vem ao caso, e não quero que você toque no nome dele na minha frente. Fui clara?

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Agora descansa, Rin, descansa...

"A garota novamente repousa a cabeça sobre o peito cão, enquanto esse continua a passar os dedos por entre os longos fios negros de cabelo da garota. Isuzu, que já se acostumou com a idéia de ter que se deitar com Shigure para obter a salvação do seu ainda amado Hatsuharu, guardou toda sua tristeza no fundo do peito, e se convenceu a deixá-la esquecida e trancada lá. Se obrigou a demonstrar toda sua tristeza e mal humor apenas quando estivesse sozinha, cumprindo assim sua parte no acordo. As delicadas carícias de Shigure fazem com que ela caia num suave sono, e por sua vez, ele também acaba cochilando"

#Hum... Como sempre largou a porta aberta de novo. "Hatsuharu entra na casa onde todos estão hospedados. Observa que a mesa de café da manhã, apesar de um pouco mexida, continua ali. E pelo silencio que a casa se encontra, ele logo suspeita que Shigure tenha voltado para o quarto" É um preguiçoso mesmo... "Ele pensa enquanto sobe as escadas" Deve ter ficado em casa só pra poder dormir de tarde sem ser acordado por ninguém. "Ele pára em frente ao quarto da ex-namorada, mas não abre a porta" Não. A Kagura e o Momiji estão perdidos, não é hora de pensar em mim mesmo. "Ele dá um passo pra trás, e logo volta a caminhar e para em frente ao quarto de Shigure, também com a porta fechada" Será que devo bater? Hum... Se ele estiver dormindo vou acabar assustando ele.. Melhor entrar sem bater mesmo. "Hatsuharu abre a porta lentamente" Esse perfume... "Enfim, ele olha para dentro do quarto, e logo vê o porquê de sentir o cheiro de um perfume tão conhecido no quarto de 'seu sensei'."

-SHIGURE! "O grito de Haru ecoa no quarto tão alto que treme a janela. Isuzu na mesma hora se vira e não acredita em quem vê em pé à porta. Enquanto Rin, mal enrolada em um lençol, se mantém de pé do lado da cama, congelada com a visão, Shigure puxa outro lençol para cima de seu corpo descoberto, mas permanece sentado na cama." VÁ ATÉ A ILHA, OS GAROTOS SE PERDERAM. "Haru fala apenas isso antes de sair do quarto, batendo a porta"

-Ah... AHHHHHH! AH AH!! "Rin, completamente enlouquecida com a situação, começa a gritar, com uma das mãos no rosto, os olhos arregalados. Shigure levanta-se da cama para amparar a garota"

-Calma, calma Rin! "Ele tenta a segurar, enquanto que ela lentamente perde os sentidos, falando algumas coisas que Shigure não consegue decifrar" Ta, ta, fica calma aí. Ele não vai fazer nada com você. Eu tenho que ir agora, está bem?

-O Haru... ele... ele viu... e ele não podia ver... não, Haru...

#Mas que péssima hora pro Haru voltar hein! "Shigure carrega a garota para a cama, enquanto ela perde os sentidos de vez" Mas depois eu resolvo isso. Melhor ver o que aconteceu com os garotos... Afinal, eu sou o responsável legal pela aquela pirralhada. "Shigure veste uma roupa rapidamente e sai do quarto. Quando desce as escadas, encontra Haru, de costas, virado pela janela, de cabeça baixa e com a perna inquieta, batendo no chão" Melhor falar com esse aí depois# "Shigure sai de casa e pega a lancha para a ilha"

#Então era isso! "Ele permanece estático após Shigure bater a porta. Apenas a nervosa perna que cisma em se manter viva quando o resto todo está morrendo" Ela resolveu chutar o pirralho aqui para arrumar um homem de verdade! Como eu não vi antes? Como eu não entendi isso antes?#

-Ha.. Haru... "A voz trêmula de Rin vem do alto da escada. Ela se arrastou do quarto até lá, e está caída agarrada no corrimão, mas ele nem se vira para ver a cena" Por... Por favor, Haru... Eu... Eu não queri...

-NÃO QUERIA?? "E ele se vira bruscamente na direção da escada" VAI DIZER O QUE? QUE ELE TE OBRIGOU A IR PRA CAMA DELE?? NÃO PARECIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA LÁ OBRIGADA, RIN!

-Nã..não... Eu não queria.. Não queria te magoar, Haru...  
#Eu não posso desmaiar agora! Não posso cair, não agora! Eu tenho que explicar a ele! Mas explicar o que?? O Haru não pode saber do acordo! Mas.. Mas ele está gritando comigo! Não grite comigo, Haru! Não você! Por favor!#

-Pra mim essa viagem já deu.

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


End file.
